Ascension of Athos
by jkirkland1977
Summary: Decided after deliberation to repost completely Athos completely in juxtaposition to season 3 probably but I wrote story for reason and well it deserves to be shared see what you think
1. Chapter 1

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

Notes- Modified to fit with finale of s2 and Duke of Wellington now included and adds further twist

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and Rochefort and now Duke of Wellington in place of Rochefort.

Character driven mostly a more anguished Athos than normal who lands himself in severe trouble with the king which leads the musketeers to then try to again find there mortally wounded and lost leader...in other words king got it in for him and destroying him in more ways than one.

\- only trying to add more back story to character as given in book, the 1974 version of book and current well thought out fleshing out of all characters in the BBC The Musketeers.

However Athos deserves more credit the bbc doing great with storylines even if on wrong night of week and if they like imagine they will copy however- hugely inspired by show and well swashbuckling escapism with hint of romance, anguish and heroism never goes wrong whatever century you are in! Read on - set sometime after where story at currently on BBC

Chapter 1 Meeting the King's Approval

He touches the musket nervously, aware that his three comrades and friends were elsewhere on business for the king. Something not unusual however His summoning here shortly after there leaving made him highly uneasy.

Treville unable to tell him anything only that the king wanted to see him on urgent matters. With any other time the king has noticed his absence or that he had been presented to him the most notable being at d'Artagnan's arrival in Paris where he had been accused of the death of the young musketeers father along with others.

As he now pushed his hand through his unruly hair, feeling the twinge of pain to that memory alone. Treville managing to find him at the nearest tavern with the lush apartment that was now his being a place that he did not want to go home to. Even though to his surprise the people who now worked his fathers land had sent what true few last possessions of his father which were left to him from that house which he had grown up in.

The apartment being requested by Queen Anne for him though he suspected it was her relationship with Aramis which might have had more to do with it. With what had come from his noble background filling the spacious two rooms along with the wine.

His thoughts now diverting aware of the great responsibility that he was somehow never allowed to shake. That had in many ways been his since boyhood and what his father had bestowed on him. Not helped by the fact he had been the favourite son and the one who inevitably failed.

Being a musketeer his only escape from the one woman he thought dead whom he loved and who was now the Kings mistress. As he now gave a faltering smile to his first memory of Aramis and Porthos his meeting with them and like d'Atragnan it had not went well for him either.

That he indeed had ended up on the loosing end of that fight one which neither of them has ever let him forget either. As he now frowned aware that he would gladly at any moment give his life for any of his comrades with the self destruct mechanism which he tried to hide yet went along with the drink.

Being something Aramis - like there youngest comrade being something he had picked up on way to quickly from the first the darkness and sadness of his past.

Something Aramis had not pushed him on though d'Artagnan had and his oldest friend here the most romantic and religious of the four - could read between the lines in ways that possibly kept there friendship distant something he had maintained.

Only adding to conflict between them when it came to the Queen, the king and there young son. His feelings on Aramis on this starkly clear even though he knew his feeling for the queen were all to real.

His thoughts now triggering to Milady as his eyes softly closed, that he indeed and always would love her as his head now jerked up not going there as he felt his heart miss a beat. Becoming aware he was no longer alone as his eyes snapped open. Coming to attention and that he was being summoned as he took a deep breath.

Gripping the hilt of the sword as though his life depended on it. As the doors in front of him opened. The early evening light adding to the halls vast aurora and splendour as he again fidgeted nervously his usually arrogant gait not coming forth as he continued to walk forward.

The doors closing behind him as he now neared the vast halls second set of doors which opened, the guards coming through as he entered shutting the royal doors with an audible click.

Finding himself alone again in an even more vast room and clearly the Kings own quarters and a room he had never been in before either for that matter. As his head now rose, his handsome set features measuring the room and all its contents as a voice now startled him:

'You don't approve of all this finery Athos.'

The question direct as he now bowed to his king rising quickly to answer the question:

'Rather over empowering your majesty but I guess you did not call me here to talk about decor?'

It was a question within a question the king knowing it too the handsome features giving him that cruel smile the one which he always took as a bad omen. With the king again taking him off guard:

'You are much respected by your comrades, the queen and that we all owe you our lives but I see the darkness too Athos you are a tortured man and though you don't know it. Our families crossed paths before.'

The words knocking him for six, confusion now clouding his features as he turned away from the king to take in the room again:

'I think your majesty is mistaken my father was a good noble man and I have no royal connections only what I do as a musketeer, former captain and for king and country.'

The statement causing a happy smile to come to the Kings set features his humour almost coming to the fore as the king lifted something. Giving it to him with a bow my confusion and anxiety hitting new heights as I remove the cloth.

Beholding something I have not seen since the time I was married and something which had been my fathers. Yet like many things had become lost to me as I look at the antique beautiful sword in front of me. My own initials inscribed on the hilt as I draw back my stunned silence saying it all. The king making the most of it:

'My mistress gave me this for you but not even she knows its whole significance does she?'

As I look up drawing the blade liking the feel of it, the gem stones glistening in the light with the blade true and sound. My gaze only coming briefly to the king as I become mute refusing to answer as the king answers his own question:

'There is a painting in your apartment he is your great grandfather and the man who owned this sword but what you were never told was he too was of royal blood.'

The words again hitting the mark as I quickly change the subject:

'Porthos would give everything to own such a sword but it is no longer mines by right and as for my forefathers even if what you say is true. Why was it kept from me and what is the significance now?'

The king greeting him with a serious gaze:

'Honourable words musketeer and saving the king must run in your blood Athos yet your lineage makes you an asset. One I was wholly unaware of till recently and did you not think the queen might have another reason for her kindness toward you of late it's how I found out about the painting which adorns your apartment as well.'

As I now put two and two together:

'I gather Constance has told the queen something of my past.'

The king now nodding as I hand the blade back the king not taking it as I deliberately now let it fall. The sound echoing in this vast chamber as our gaze meets swiftly.

With the king picking this moment to lay down the gauntlet:

'My son is Aramis's and my relationship with my queen is questionable never more so than now. Yet I will not do as the council or the late Rochefort wishes I love my queen and son to much for that.'

The glint in my own eye changes as I flinch at the tone used and that his next words are meant only for me:

'You are loyal when I have given you more reason than most not to be, we love the same women even though she betrayed you by murdering your brother.'

As I flinch hard my tone no more than a growl:

'Why did you bring me here your majesty and my only duty can be to king and country anything else would destroy me but you know that.'

My head, bowing no longer looking at the king finding myself again vulnerable to the power of the king of France:

'You are relieved of all duties Athos you are as of now no longer a musketeer and your nobility and stature is of more us to me elsewhere.'

As I at last find myself grasping the fallen sword unsheathing it in an instance bringing it directly towards the king. Who steps back and that he had been ready for my outburst of irrational behaviour. As I voice it anyway:

'You risk loosing queen, country, your son and the whole of Paris if you dare send me away from my current duties and your musketeers will disband so why are you doing this?'

My hot headed anger getting the best of me my tone far to cruel as the king makes a further statement:

'Athos you sound like an old departed friend of ours and I am doing this to protect my son, the future king and my queen.'

My gaze rising as I sheath the sword, again letting it drop - giving him a nod to continue with him jumping at the sound of the falling sword.

With him changing tact in a way only a King can:

'Though you are slightly younger than Aramis it was he who helped get you in as a musketeer.'

The Kings look turning devious and cold:

'And Porthos of course and you remain Trevelle's favourite musketeer though I suspect d'Artagnan will soon fill that place.'

As I give him a glare, wishing I had never come as I now find myself in uncharted territory something I am now getting well used to in this space of this vast meeting:

'To do harm to Aramis.

Would only hurt my queen and son more and I see no reason why he can't see his own flesh and blood grow.

I also as you yourself made me aware of need Treville but as my captain and the musketeers will stand by him and he will take me at my word over yours Athos.'

As I give a defiant glance shaking my head:

'I did not think you to be so foolish and you know my place is here I refuse your wishes and you still have not fully explained yourself.'

With my blue green eyes flaring in anger the king at last flinching as I turn to leave completely ignoring him and the sword which lies between us. As he now picks it up the tone dark:

'Milady my reinstated mistress and whom we both care for will be murdered if you stay.

Plus she is with child your child more to the point and you could not resist her forever Athos.

She was your wife and you still love her and if you don't leave Paris.

Milady and the musketeers behind completely along with your parental lineage which makes your nobility valuable to me. For it helps me expand the French empire in ways only the Duke of Wellington can only imagine.'

As I turn to quickly for a moment thinking only of her the women I love and hate in equal measure finding fresh vivacious thinking of that one night not so long ago and on that front the king has spoken the truth.

With what he has underscored with those later words making him his more than unfathomable self.

Drawing my own blade simultaneously the king seeming to enjoy this fight of his own making. Our swords clashing the king far less certain though as I use it to my advantage finding my voice:

'Do with her what you want but do not harm her child which could be yours not mines and your still holding something else back and for a king your own father would be ashamed.'

The statement hitting a raw nerve the king matching his pace his statement filled with equal anger:

'Your father also wanted more for you Athos it drives you as much as my mistress for you lost all your father held dear and I can relate to that. For you are your fathers son and he never told you of your parental line as he knew you would never leave your home.'

My blade faltering as I make a connection:

'Are you saying my brother was murdered by Milady to motivate me and that my father set me up to a path which would lead me here.'

The king hitting his answer with a simple nod more accustomed to my usual stance. As I stop looking to the family air-loom the king now holds the light from the blade reflecting of my eyes:

'I won't fight you and you are lying for your own justification to protect an unborn child which might not be yours.'

As the king now steps aside another familiar face coming to the fore the tone vicious taking the sword which belonged to my father and those before him:

'Then your fate is chosen for you Athos the long dead cardinal will finely get his wish to see you dead also.'

With an enemy in every manner of the word finishing speaking the duke of Wellington the man who brought Milady back to Paris and back into the kings hands.

Now picking up fully where the king left off, the new speed surprising him and that his years and wisdom could do with the youth and zeal of d'Artganan right now.

With him now fighting for his life - the duke drawing the first blood, the blood seeping quickly to the floor from just above his left wrist. His sword and instincts at last coming together as he fought back finely striking the Englishman across the face and would leave a worthy scar.

His skills as a swordsman following through the duke of wellington easily taking it though and like that long ago fight with Aramis when he came to Paris. One which had almost cost him his life then and what his gut told him now that he was once more on the loosing side of a battle which he was not meant to win.

As his thoughts turned inwards to his comrades and friends, those he has fought beside and saved time and again. To the young lovers he seen in d'Artagnan and Constance, Porthos who had come to his aid time and again and could on occasion still surprise him with his comments.

Both Aramis and d,Artagnan being experts at reading his soul when he had chosen to hide deliberately in the drink, the older of the two having parallel skills to his own.

With all three treating him as an older brother as his ferocity changed his confidence seeping through, the blood from the wrist still coming and that he was weakening.

As he felt a secondary blow to the chest his thoughts now focusing hearing the duke

'You made it much to easy Athos and the king does not like those who do not obey his wishes hence his now alliance with England but you always were a bit of a rebel.

Even for one of the most trusted musketeers in Treville's ranks and a man who temporarily held his place as captain before I changed all that.

With the tone becoming deadly:

'Captain Treville like the others will mourn your death but much will be gained and maybe I am saving your possible unborn child great grief.'

As I turn sharply dodging the blade while at it my cry ringing out emotions and turmoil over taking me as the duke finds his moment. As the steel of the blade hits deep my cry changing as I fall back from the sword which is my birthright, the cool floor enveloping me.

My eyes closing to the world feeling my life blood seep from me. That death is indeed near as I hear a female voice one I know and love with it coming from that world I am leaving.

It is her voice, Milady and that she is begging for my life with that self destruction that I have always craved now coming from the most surprising of places the king himself.

As I relent to all, no longer caring knowing that this time it is indeed over that the mighty Athos has finely met his match, my death probably only giving her satisfaction anyway as all fades to black my hand for the last time falling from the musket of the sword...

To be continued

and dyslexia loved finale though bit hay wire at end and that the duke will finely be coming in.


	2. Chapter 2 Musketeer Down

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and AND DUKE

Back to Aramis, Porthos first meeting with Athos and the outcome from last chapter…

Chapter Two Musketeer Down

Aramis entered the tavern, Porthos would be along in a short time, though he intended to be with his beloved before he turned up and there common ground was that they had started as musketeers at the same time. With them quickly having each others backs Treville favouring them both when it came to the highest and most specialist of duties.

Those which involved risking your life for king, Queen and country plus he rather liked the queen. As his hazel eyes surveyed the regulars looking for his conquest seeing her instantly with something else causing him pause.

That the striking beauty had in no way been looking for him that her beautiful eyes were elsewhere. His own gaze doing the same falling to the other end of the tavern, to a rugged handsome young figure who at most looked to be no more than five years younger than him.

With him like the women who was the object of his current desires seeing what intrigued her that he sat alone. At a table completely focused on the drink which he was continuing to knock back at pace. With it hardly having seemed to have effected the eagle blue eyes that looked volatile but warm and even at this moment he could see the deep pain in those depths.

The young man now slowly becoming aware of his gaze the blue eyes touching his for a moment and beyond the pain in them. He could see a loyal, trust worthy noble man and though the attire was not completely that of a commoner.

Aramis sensed whoever he was that he came from some sort of wealthy background and that the handsome features were striking and by the looks of it had well and truly captivated the young maidens eyes.

As his own eye stayed put the young man having switched his gaze back to the wine. HIs posture showing arrogance and a rugged hue the dark hair and beard unable to hide the set stubborn highly handsome features and there was a quality, a hidden warmth that was never the less visible.

To the cool steal exterior that as far as he could note had every women looking his way yet he himself seemed to be oblivious to. That if anything he looked more like a man drowning a broken heart and soul. The heart ache in the blue ocean eyes evidence enough of that as Aramis came closer his musketeer clothing grabbing the young mans attention.

With the gallant strong features tensing slightly at his approach his own instincts telling him this man had the makings of a true musketeer in every sense, something Treville would later thank him for and as his gaze swung to fully meet the handsome stranger he could see the born leader. The wealth of talent which shone from the now drunken eyes.

As he now took the chair across from this new arrival to Paris the handsome features greeting him with more of a scowl than anything else. His gut telling him this young man was a bit of a rebel and the natural leadership qualities.

Which he could easily see there also were something he seemed determined to shun. As he himself now nodded tapping the bottle of wine in the direction of the owner of this fine establishment

'Order another on my tab for my friend here if he will allow it.'

This causing a look of distrust in the blue eyes the shade in them becoming more hostile the rich rough tone cutting across to him:

'No need I will pay for my own.'

It was a cold remark completely to the point the blue eyes now flaring with anger as I changed tact not pushing him:

'Not necessary but unusual that any man should turn down a musketeers offer of friendship and you look like you need someone to talk to.'

There gaze met the larger than life presence of his finely coming to the fore. The scowl turning into a brief full smile and that he had again took it the wrong way the features darkening, the flash in the eye a warning sign.

'You can't help me musketeer for I am beyond help.'

The conservation clearly closed as he lifted the bottle a little unsurely as Aramis just for that moment seen a hint of deep vulnerability. Wishing at the same time that he had the easy going manner of Porthos at this moment and that his musketeer friend had yet to still to turn up.

Plus though he was not entirely sure why - he felt a connection with this lost battered soul and though he came across as a strong arrogant individual he seemed to be lacking purpose and meaning.

Something that made him more than ever determined to find out about this strangers past and that he as of yet did not have a name. As he took the bottle from him, something he would later learn was never a good idea. The fist now flying out of nowhere at him, the wine spilling to the floor and though he bore only one simple well crafted sword.

His fists and impulsive combat skills were second to none, as they now drew swords and that they both now had everyones attention. The stranger having a slightly slumped drunken gate that were it not for the seriousness of the circumstances would be comical.

As i for a second time stop his blade and there was a natural flow to his movements one he too would see years later in the same way with d'Artganan and that at this moment. He did not want to fight this stubborn figure who seemed if anything to be looking for a fight or perhaps a reason to die.

His thoughts merging to one as his gaze came completely to the blue eyes making sense of what was going on there or what he thought was. His own sword now cleverly sweeping the other out of reach.

Frustration and anger showing on the set handsome features and that he indeed had a gift for the sword. His left hand reaching for the nearest available onlookers sword a sparkling grin forming as Aramis tried talking to him:

'Nice touch but if I am to kill you I would rather have your name first.'

This causing another one of those glares and he guessed he was not the most communicative of figures at the best of times with him at last gaining the name:

'Athos.'

The name apparently going to be all that he was going to get as Athos now picked up the strewn sword, Aramis quickly bringing out his most prized sword along with the other already in hand and that there skills though not matching. Were in other ways complete equals as the pace quickened and it was what he liked a proper sword fight. The type that only usually came from Porthos and ironically Porthos was better than he when it came to this.

However he needed the practise, and if nothing else this rogue rebel was proving his thoughts to be right enough. With there being a richness to his manner and that he was growing more confident something that even as his opponent was a joy to behold.

With Aramis wondering where all this rich heritage came from and evidently he was going to need to spill blood to get anything more, the wine now completely forgot. The competition between them heating up and for once his swords skills were not letting him down.

His less experienced slightly drunk opponent not tiring easily and that he was a fighter something which would hold him in good stead in every area of being a musketeer as Aramis stopped taking the other completely by surprise:

'Were it not for your tenacious nature you would already be back drinking your wine.'

The comment meant as a compliment a mischievous grin following from his opponent and that he seemed to have won his respect:

'Maybe but I would rather be left in peace or die of drink'

It was enough for Aramis to read what was really going on behind that firm steal blue glaze eyes and that he had indeed been correct in all his thoughts and that he seemed to want to die sooner rather than later. As he found his own intensity liking the others gifted swords moves. Compared to his less polished and he was the musketeer as he voiced that thought:

'You can drink yourself to an early death if you want but if Porthos were here we would have you done for picking an unnecessary fight with a musketeer and have you enrolled under Trevillle for you are gifted swordsman Athos.'

The handsome features turning to the side, receiving a puzzled look as though he had clearly never heard this before something which causes me to smile. Seeing genuine warmth under the still cool glare and neither of us are finished and he is highly dangerous and skilled.

With the thought that one wrong move on my own part is going to ruin my good looks and that the spilling of blood. Any blood at all, might be something to actually make this young man feel better in himself…

As he at last hit home, his aim accurate to his opponents right shoulder blade and it had not stopped Athos coming at him. HIs second strike being more self defence than anything else as it punctured the same wound, blood now seeping quickly from the loose tunic as he heard a gasp of clear pain.

The handsome features turning determined and he was strong not willing to give in to a fight which he was now clearly loosing and more to the point it would be a waste of a life. One which he could see was meant for much more no matter what damage had been done in the past and shone clearly in those eagle blue eyes.

With himself only having two options - and though his opponent was showing otherwise he knew that wound would he had given Athos. To be deep enough to do permeant damage unless he brought this fight to an end quickly.

As he closed his eyes as though going in for the kill hoping his comrade Porthos would turn up at the right time and place - Fate maybe even at that moment helping a man who would later be his best friend of them all as he opened his eyes.

With him having already left Athos defenceless his blade inches from his heart, another blade having stopped it from coming down the whole way deflecting his, a very welcoming familiar voice ringing out between them:

'Aramis enough his death will give no one pleasure.'

The words causing them both to look started Athos speaking first:

'It would me.'

Aramis finding his own anger at that comment the words being ones which would forever haunt him though it would never be mentioned between the three of them from that day forth.

As he did the only other thing he could to still win the fight and maintain his dignity as a musketeer while at it - hitting his opponent out cold with a mean left hook. His gaze fixing on Porthos and the unconscious vulnerable yet strong man at his now foot:

'How much did you hear me say?'

Porthos giving a wide grin:

'I seen and heard most of it good thing your skills have much improved or he would have had you easily and he's not from around here is he?'

This causing a grin, on my own part:

'Ideal recruit for Treville if we can win him round to our way of thinking which might be easier said than done.'

With his own medical expertise coming to the fore as I now check for any other damage done. The inn keeper at last speaking after the commotion caused:

'The red wine is on the house for when he wakes up and all we can tell you is he is from the country.'

Porthos laughing heartily to that one:

'Our friend here got a lot to learn about Paris and picking fights with musketeers then.'

As Porthos supported the fallen man from the other side taking the sword of the gallant unconscious hero while at it. The open door looking welcoming his thoughts working fast and that if they were to win him round to joining there cause he would need to do it here.

His voice shouting to the inn keeper who now lead them to a small kitchen a place that would at least help him get the wound cleaned from the shoulder before infection set in. His eye meeting that of Porthos there thinking the same:

'Don't worry Aramis the fact you were not going to kill him is a secret I will happily take to my grave and if nothing else gives you something to gamble with unless you want me to fetch Treville but you are the one who is good with would be recruits.'

My hazel eyes falling on this yet stranger as I do voice something:

'Let him sleep it off, his unconscious state might actually do him good for he seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and I need to attend to the wound first.

Plus we will need to keep an eye on him, he got a rebellious nature and winning his trust and friendship is not going to be easy either Porthos.'

As I take in the rugged handsome profile again not knowing how much luck and good fortune had been bestowed on us both that day in finding him and that like Porthos and though Athos was vastly talented in every realm. ….

His vulnerability made him equally an easy target when he was on his own, something he had witnessed time and again since. Most recently upon Miladys return some six months earlier and loosing his position as captain.

Though he remained the finest, loyalist and most trust worthy of leaders in every other way. …

Aramis opened his hazel eyes with that most sentimental of memories vanishing quickly and they were in that same tavern now many years later. His eyes searching for Athos who should be here and like Porthos and d'Artagnan he seen one familiar face here but not the one they were looking for.

It was Treville who sat at the same table Athos many years before had sat and like Athos he was downing the liquor on offer. Something highly uncharacteristic as d'Artagnan asked the obvious to where their leader was.

The exchange becoming heated Treville handing a letter that looked as though it had come from the king, d'Artagnan handing it quickly to him to read. As he scanned the letter, disbelief and worry coming instantly to the fore.

Rereading it in the same moment as his voice cut across sharply to Treville:

'It's from the king but I don't think you believe him either Captain.'

The other our re-instated captain and one of Athos's loyalist of comrades not looking me in the eye. Porthos and d'Artagnan sharing a glance as I find myself carrying the responsibility I don't usually hold or usually enjoy but the fear is clear. Past experience alone telling us that if we are a musketeer down for whatever reason especially when it came to Athos. …

Then we are in major trouble. As I look again at the letter refusing to believe the statement from the king himself and even though like d'Artagnan and lesser extent Porthos. Arimes had noted how wound up, tense and tired Athos seemed to have been of late.

With none of them being able to gain a reason to why with that closed history of his something which already on more than one occasion come back to haunt him and what he rarely talked about at anytime having a lot to do with it….

As my eye searches that of Treville - Porthos doing the same and that he knows more than he is letting on as I voice it:

'The king sent for him then what? Were you like us expecting to meet him here?'

Treville not trusting his voice giving a simple nod in reply and its already past midnight and that none of us are voicing or main biggest fear. That he may already be dead and all likely hood it is down to the king alone.

As I deflect that thought not giving up that he is strong and above all a fighter even a suicidal one at that. With all that I have learned from him coming to fore as merge two very different thoughts but keeping them to myself for now.

With a women now coming toward us, someone more than familiar to us all - an individual who Athos knows better than any of us and that she indeeds holds his heart.

Plus what can be seen in her beauty and like d'Artagnan that this time she is on our side. Her beautiful eyes full or fear and apprehension as she speaks:

'The king of France, knows something of his past something that not even I was aware of and as I came when it was already almost to late I still don't know what was said. However it was the duke who is truly behind this.

Nor can I stay the king will grow suspicious but look south of Paris I managed to at least get him to safety thanks to my own guards but he is dying and if he dies I will kill the king my self'

Milady having lost none of her appeal or venom as she hands something directly to me leaving as swiftly as she had come its beauty, fragility and splendour making it all together unique and it is a family hair-loom a jewelled sword as I scan it in the little light looking at the hilt.

Swallowing hard the initials belonging to only one individual though it is an antique and far older than he. As I draw it seeing the blood on the weapon quickly sheathing it realising it can only be our missing musketeers blood.

Athoses blood more to the point as I look again to Treville for assistance aware that the other two need my support and poor leadership qualities now more than ever if we are even to find him alive at all.

With the other thought that he may be dead already being something to much to contemplate and that Milady like Athos has given them little to go on but the fact she had come at all spoke volumes.

The queen being the one he will need to contact to make any headway on that score when it comes to Milady - and that he needed to speak to the king most urgently. None of which mattered an ounce if they did not find there larger than life comrade alive as he looked to Treville his tone unfamiliar to him:

'He has saved everyone here more than once and there is a deeper reason to why this has happened. Leaving him to his own devices is bad at the best of times and he's not exactly been himself of late either.'

As I draw a breath d'Artagnan giving a silent nod to my words as I let go of the fear working on my own trust worthy instincts:

'Treville letting Athos go, alone to the king considering his nature is beyond belief he better be alive or i will be joining Milady for he is worth all of us put together and we are running a gauntlet.

One which will require every musketeer to find him and pray to god we are not to late or it will be you who will be the first to pay Captain'

My words even taking me a little by surprise d'Artagnan managing a faint sad smile as I see Porthos admiring the swords a little to much putting it safely beside my own for safe keeping:

'Don't even think about it Porthos it belongs to Athos and we owe him severely for everything we can at least all agree on that one and if he were here he would already be calling me an idiot for stalling in an hour of need.'

This causing a wry smile all round as I draw my own sword the other doing the same:

'All for one and one for all'

As my hazel eyes close temporarily looking to the now empty seat at that table thinking of the best friend I met their many years earlier and praying that my instincts are indeed true and that he is still with us…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Athos

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and Rochefort

Chapter three - Athos

They were far from the city now, in the southern farmland beyond the outer boundaries of Paris d'Artagnan scanned the changing landscape. Two hours they had been looking for him. The information coming from one he did not trust yet Athos no matter how hard he tried seemed bound to her.

His thoughts focusing on her brief appearance, impeccable timing back at the tavern and the underlying fact. There had been far more to it her words binding that and though he in no way trusted her whatever she felt for Athos was all to real.

As his thoughts snapped looking across to Aramis and Porthos with hardly a word spoken between any of them since leaving Paris. His two older comrades also seeming to hold an extra burden, something maybe shaped by having known Athos longer yet extending beyond that. There steads feeling their unrest as well and what Aramis had at least managed to get from Treville before leaving the tavern.

That the musketeer, there only true leader being Athos who already more than once tried to leave his nobility behind him, yet could not seem to escape his birthright and if Treville was right. Though he only could give a little onto what they themselves did know. The king on the other hand having the full picture and at this moment they held only the shards.

Porthos only guessing to it that the king would only bring Athos to him unless there was some sort of royal connection. With the sword which glinted even in this poor light and what Aramis had taken soul charge of at least backing that up.

His own stead now slowing Porthos and Aramis further back as the lush french landscape at last offered him something unusual. The tree rose sharply but naturally and gracefully in the far distance, in this almost treeless land scape the land rising towards it. However it was neither the tree nor the hill which interested him.

It was the black horse sheltering underneath the forlorn ash tree and the slumped cloaked figure. On the horse which had his full attention the dim light illuminating them to the calm countryside around them.

With it looking completely out of place and that as his own stead responded galloping ahead and grabbing his two comrades attention while at it. As he neared bringing the horse to a walk not coming to near incase his instincts were wrong.

His voice calling out though he expected no answer:

'ATHOS'

There was no response the other black horse becoming more nervous to their approach as he now grabbed the loose rains. The black horse which looked as though it could be one of the palaces own turned rigid as he hushed it trying to get a closer look at the prone figure upon it.

The black horse stepping back as the cloaked figure fell, the sound deathly in itself as he jumped down calming both horses as he did so. Hearing Porthos and Aramis's urgent calls behind him.

As he now gingerly approached the body, it lay face down, there was no signs of life or movement the dark blue cloak shrouding the individual. d'Artagnan swallowed hard fighting his inklings only to find them correct:

'Athos'

The face ashen, as he turned the figure over slowly, blood seeping onto the earth below, the tunic blood covered, the handsome features almost unrecognisable the cloak covering the rest of the intense open wounds.

Falling back quickly giving a gasp and it is indeed my best friend. The comrade I have always looked up to and relied upon who learned, me almost everything about being a musketeer along with Aramis and Porthos. With my initial thought that he is already dead.

Aramis now pushing me out the way , Porthos touching my shoulder as much as for support as anything. Aramis searching for any signs of life, with him taking a closer look at the three deepest wounds. One at the left shoulder, the other a full blown chest wound and another at the left wrist.

The soft brown eyes of Aramis finding theirs as he now mutters something under his breath, my eye coming directly to his as he voices our main concern:

'Fortunately he still breaths just and if the blood loss does not kill him first the infection of these wounds certainly will.'

Porthos looked to Aramis then d'Artagnan the comrade working over our fallen friend no longer completely looking either of us in the eye. Aramis now talking only to d'Artagnan:

'Ride ahead of us notify Treville that you and Porthos want to meet the king whether Athos lives or dies. Furthermore contact the queen first it's the only way we can protect him and get the help we require, for these wounds need a physicians knowledge.'

It's a statement d'Artagnan changing his mind on picking a fight over this call. As he now simply nods, looking to Athos then Aramis before quickly turning my way the youthful features unable to hide the emotion. As I without thinking again touch his shoulder as I add to the earlier comment:

'Aramis is right, she will do everything in her power for Athos and she will be able to help us, along with Constance, it's what he would want d'Artagnan.'

The last sentence maybe more a half truth knowing how moody Athos can be at the best of times, especially towards the queen and there younger comrades lover.

Thankfully though he is in no fit state to argue the point as d'Artganan takes his lead, giving us a glare mounting his stead and the sadness which visibly shows as he now departs not looking back. As I turn my eye to Aramis and our unconscious comrade:

'Your secondary reason for sending him ahead can only mean you got something on your mind Aramis or that you want to talk to me alone.'

I smile despite the situation we are now in Porthos being correct. As we do the necessary. Putting Athos on my own steed, mounting the unfamiliar black horse and thanking whatever God that he is at least still with us for now.

Something I know is not likely to last in his weakened bloody unconscious state as I turn to Porthos. Looking briefly at the ash tree a light breeze now picking up sending a chill through me:

'I do believe that Milady can be trusted though something else is afoot, something beyond the duke also and she holds the key and she has saved his life if only temporarily but you must find her.

For if we get him back to the palace she is the only thing still keeping him bound to this earth.'

The over seriousness of my own tone saying to much as I turn to briefly gaze at where we found him. Porthos voicing my thoughts but giving his humour along with it:

'Good thing he is unconscious he might shoot you for such a comment and you like me think there is something more in his nobility. One a king and duke of England would kill him for more to the point.'

I nod liking Porthos way of putting it as our pace increases my voice striking out to his:

'For all his self destructive tendencies I pray that stubborn nature of his gets him back to Paris at least. Treville is still not saying all he knows and the duke may have already done enough damage.'

With that thought staying put having gotten him back here being only the easy part of the battle. As I glanced at the queen my fallen comrade in not much better shape than when he got here.

Infection now clutching at the musketeers soul, with it being the queen herself helping Constance and a man and friend who now seems to be struggling between two worlds. His handsome features even more pale and translucent with it being the fever which was inching him into that other world...

As I sigh deeply aware the queens own physician has done all he can for the deep wounds. Ironically the one at the left wrist being the mortal coil along with the amount of blood loss.

With this royal apartment the queens personal sanctuary being where he and Porthos had been told by d'Artagnan to bring him. Something that would certainly have not pleased him in the slightest but considering the likeliness of him pulling through was decreasing by the second it mattered none.

'Aramis Porthus and d'Artagnan will find her but would you mind telling us what else is bothering you.'

It was an understatement of a comment one which at least forces me into a half smile before my features return to taunt anxiety. As my friend takes both women's attention back of me and like Constance that the nightmares that seemed to be engulfing him currently, the infection running fast through his veins and a waiting game to one end. One we are all highly aware off.

Was sapping whatever life energy was left and though he did not doubt how strong Athos was at least he was getting a strange insight into his past. The queen aware of it too as I answer her:

'He's dying, Milady is no where to be found and your husband along with the duke know more about him than we do and unless he wakes up we are never going to know the truth either.'

My normal manners having left me anger sounding in my voice as another sound startles me, the doors behind me opening a more than satisfied d'Artagnan and Porthos entering with Milady.

With us getting no further Aramis sending us straight back out my gaze switching between Milady, Porthos and now Aramis. Our reluctant current leader giving Milady a look more typical of Athos as he breaches her reason for being here:

'You saved his life earlier but I can't let you see him now till you tell us why you did so and its enough for the king to want him dead.'

Aramis taking Milady's arm:

'Without you he will most certainly die within the hour you might only extend the time he has left but knowing your effect on him. I do believe otherwise do you understand Milady.'

The cold tone of his older comrade hitting the mark Milady twisting her wrist free answering in an unfamiliar tone:

'I told you the truth that I know no more about why the king wanted to speak only its to do with his nobility but I am with child to answer your further question.'

It was a comment to stir commotion Porthus first of the mark:

'You don't know who is the father do you?'

Her head bowed Milady ignoring the further comments thrown at her from the three concerned musketeers in front of her, as she regained their attention:

'Find out the whole truth about his past but I can tell you this it was no accident I met Athos many years ago either. I learned that far to late for us both and it's the Kings doing but I must see him now.'

D'Artagnan almost stopping her Aramis shouting warning as she replied to what he could only be thinking:

'Equally and more likely the child I carry is the man I once married child and for that reason alone you can't keep me from seeing him.'

Her tone hitting with a jolt of hidden emotion d'Artganan Noting it letting her finely fully enter the room. As she now found herself face to face with the two women who have heard the whole conversation with this not being the time or the place for that conversation:

'Leave us'

As her eyes fell on him Constance and Queen Anne departing. With him unaware of those leaving his side as she drew nearer, seeing the wounds had been well tended to.

His condition saying otherwise as she went to where the queen had been and it was the first time in certain number of months they had been alone like this in totally different circumstances.

With that thought giving her strength not willing to accept he was giving up when she needed him most. Her thoughts linking to Aramis words as she took the limp strong hand, grasping it tightly feeling the fragility of the normally guarded yet sensitive individual as she gently touched the forehead. Aware Aramis had also spoken truth on his condition a fact she could not accept.

As she now gripped that limp arm briefly bringing it to the new life beating below her own breast - as she said the only name that had ever meant more than her own life to her:

'Athos'

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Knight to King p1

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

Chapter Four - Knight to King Part 1

'Apart from leaving a dying Athos alone with Milady do you have any other bright ideas Aramis?'

Porthos hitting the older musketeer a fleeting smile along with the comment the queen keeping her gaze on Aramis. The musketeer looking her way:

'The king and Rochefort are still to deal with but if either Constance or yourself would have anything of any bearing to help Athos then now would be the time to mention it and he's not dead yet.'

Her eye fell on Constance as she seen the younger woman about to apologise for something that was not her fault as my voice causes them all to turn my way:

'Constance told me he gave up his land at Pinon giving it instead back to the people who worked the land. I told the king the same story not thinking it of any significance at the time.'

She paused Aramis giving a steal glare:

'It was highly significant though is that why you ended up giving him that apartment it was through the king finding out where Athos was brought up at Pinon that he was the Count De Le Fere?'

As she nodded following through:

'Without meaning to I pried further into his past for it was a noble deed and typical of his character and Constance showed me the painting in his apartment. Like the king it made me more curious to find out more.'

d'Artagnan giving her a cold look as she now spoke more to him than the others:

'I discovered the connection had already been made by the long dead Cardinal and if Milady is to be telling the truth. Then it does account to his coming to Paris.'

The words themselves leaving a stunned connection Aramis pulling her short:

'Exactly how much did the cardinal know before his death and you kept this only between yourself and the king hence we are now in this mess.'

His statement causing Queen Anne to flinch hard as she replied to him:

'The sword now in your possession Aramis and is Athos's by blood was given directly to the king by Milady.

It gave my husband the last proof he needed though he kept Milady in the dark and I have no idea about the Cardinal only the major fact. He was solely responsible for sending Milady to Athos in the first place.'

Porthos again butting in:

'Cut to the chase how is Athos connected to the king and at least Milady has given enough reason for the king wanting him out the picture for a different reason.'

d'Artganan watched the changing mood one growing steadily darker his hand remaining linked through Constance's as the queen answered:

'Athos renounced his title and all which went with it. However his family is bound by oath to the king, for the painting in his apartment. Shows his great grand father who was the older brother to the then king.'

Porthos shaking his head in confusion:

'You are saying he is a distant cousin of the now king and how come Athos did not know any of this?'

d'Artganan nodded in agreement the queen turning pensive:

'On that only the king knows and like you I am at a loss to why. I also suspect on a different note he quickly informed Athos he might be the father of Lady De Winters unborn child.

However I know my husband well enough and its more than fair to conclude he knows and has since Rochefort's demise known that his own son. Our son is not his but yours Aramis.'

His gaze met that of the woman who has just spoken who he loved and her wisdom was again talking truth. As I shut my eyes feeling responsibility and guilt of my own making and that it had been Athos then Captain who had been the one to bring him back here. To his position as musketeer as she again spoke:

'I suspect Milady will have the kings head on a plate if he does not make it and you all feel the same but with respect he is my husband and it is my duty to put him in his place.'

Porthos giving a full smile to her words as he asked the obvious:

'Where exactly is his place your majesty? For he is the king and that English devil of a duke have already succeeded. For he has destroyed Athos and blimey it's not the best way to find out from the king himself your ex wife may be carrying your child.'

Aramis looked across at the queen seeing her bite her lower lip as she voiced the main thought:

'Leave the king to me and I can understand why Athos may not want to wake up I only hope Milady can rectify that for everyone's sake.'

Queen Anne's looking directly to d'Artagnan:

'Also the duke has made the point of disarming Athos at every turn from his influence over Milady something which ended up with her being reinstated to being the kings misstress and d'Artagnan this time he cannot, escape his own death duke or not.

For he signed his own death warrant by what he has done to Athos and I pray for your comrades life. For the king will indeed loose his queen, son, country, Paris and musketeers if his long lost cousin dies'

It was a comment more than worthy of her with it quadrupling the stratosphere of all our thoughts as another individual. Who had heard her words entered fully and it was Treville:

'The duke used my re-instatement to captain to get to Athos to begin with and I held back before as it was me who helped give the king a better picture of Athos and where he had come from.

Like the queen I did not think to much of it till after he had been summoned.'

d'Artganan shot Treville a glare letting go of Constance's hand:

'If that is meant as an apology it is not good enough for his life hangs by a thread and we've yet to bring any justice to those responsible.'

His hot headed anger not that often showing coming through with another voice trying to calm the heated emotions it was Aramis:

'Gentlemen, Constance and your majesty d'Artganan is right and even with Milady here I doubt it will be enough to pull him through.

However it does give us an advantage of a sort and put it this way this is the odds Athos always loved.

So l put it to you that we go to the king and the duke pronouncing Athos as dead.'

There was a murmur of agreement Traville smiling to it as Constance took the comment in the other direction:

'Exactly how many times have you tricked someone into believing Athos was dead and unfortunately this time he might actually prove you right by dying when you need him most.'

The irony of the comment hitting home as Aramis swung his gaze between all his comrades feeling the truth of Constance's words. That they were at less than half mast without him , the heart of their comradeship gone. As he started to put his plan in action:

'Treville Athos will deal you himself when he wakes up.

I have faith in that and right now I need you and Constance here to stand guard over Athos and Milady and tell us of any change whether good or bad.

Queen Anne I need you to come with us but return here afterwards do you understand as much for your own safety as anything else and bring our son here as well.'

She looked up hearing the unfamiliar tone, one more respective of Athos but it was Armis as the determined hazel eyes shone with new hope:

'I do believe Porthos and d'Artganan we have a meeting with the king.'

As he brought out that other blade the one belonging to Athos:'Time to make better use of this I would say.'

Aramis looking d'Artagnan's way sheathing the sword giving it to him:

'He would want you to have it especially against the duke and what the king and the duke of wellington don't know won't hurt them. I only pray Athos for once proves me right by providing a miracle when we need one.'

His smile now saddening his gaze following to the shut door and the dying comrade and Milady who were on the opposite side of that door. Silence descending among them as they now went there separate ways. As I add one thing more:

'Leave Milady alone with Athos for now we need her whatever happens next and Treville I would expect some news within the hour one way or other.'

It was an open ended statement no one able to meet the others gaze Treville giving a simple nod in response.

Aramis finding the queens hand linking through his, drawing strength from that touch with the stakes never being so high or a life clinging by the thinnest of threads to this world.

As he shut off the thought once more not going there or accepting that they may be about to loose there one true leader for good. As the queen read his thoughts:

'Athos needs our strength and for you to do the necessary I cannot leave my marriage but my husbands foolish actions. Deserve their own rewards and letting him believe Athos is dead is as good a place to start as any.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 Knight to King P2

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and duke

Chapter Five knight to King Part 2

It was an open ended statement no one able to meet the others gaze Treville giving a simple nod in response.

Aramis finding the queens hand linking through his, drawing strength from that touch with the stakes never being so high or a life clinging by the thinnest of threads to this world.

As he shut off the thought once more not going there or accepting that they may be about to loose there one true leader for good. As the queen read his thoughts:

'Athos needs our strength and for you to do the necessary I cannot leave my marriage but my husbands foolish actions. Deserve their own rewards and letting him believe Athos is dead is as good a place to start as any.'

With that same thought running through her head now and she had stayed at Aramises side at this meeting.'

Porthos and d'Artagnan beside Aramis with the man who was the father of her son, cutting straight to the point:

'Athos a musketeer only second to Treville died in the early hours of this morning your majesty but I suspect you know the reasons more than we.'

It was a trick question in a manner he could hear Porthos and d'Artganan draw breath to whatever response he got, the king however only looking to the woman who stood beside him at this moment:

'The queen's disobedience is an insult come here at once.'

Anne looked to the king and then to him her smile cheating:

'Right now I would rather stand over your dead body your majesty and for a father you are dishonouring your son and your family, if not the whole of France.'

It was a start Porthos grinned despite the severity of the situation seeing the king flinch as the Queen took the next step but not moving from Aramises's side:

'Like these musketeers I learned to late of what you had in store for Athos yet I demand the part we are still in the dark too. For he never once did you any harm and it was his temperament and character to protect king and country.

You broke his loyalty and trust furthermore and perhaps it is a good thing he is not here to see this for we all let him down.'

Aramis noted the twisted smile of the king and the conversation for now just to be between king and queen:

'To answer what you put to me the musketeers great grandfather turned down his chance to be king and I guess turning your back on nobility ran deep within Athos as well which is a pity.

As his nobility gave me a chance to extend our borders.'

Queen Anne frowned Aramis seen the tears she was hiding back as she replied:

'He was your cousin and do you think of your family only as a commodity and why did he not know of his further nobility.'

This causing a further smile from the king:

'Like me it had been kept from him though I myself was able to find the cardinals further notes on his birthright and Athos's family.

Athos's father sent him here through Milady and the death of his brother he hoped his son Athos would one day take back his royal heritage.'

Aramis heard the familiar hearty laugh from the musketeer furthest from him it was Porthos who broke into the conversation:

'Well there was never going to be any chance of that he wanted to leave all nobility behind Pinon proved that point alone where he gave the land back to the people.

Which by the way would make him a better king than you will ever be plus he was not cut our for captain though his leadership qualities I do understand would interest you and where is the duke your majesty?'

d'Artganan shouting a warning to Porthos as the duke appeared, none of them missing the scar on the handsome right cheek. Which could only have been delivered by one musketeer and causing a grin from all of us. As Porthos found a sword directed at his chest, however he stood his ground as the duke added to the kings words:

'The king could have the queen hung and you along with her Aramis and I would advise you Porthos not to meddle with the kings business look at where it landed Athos.'

Porthos stepping back playing along though:

'Athos is dead at your hands and it was everyone else meddling in his business which was the problem no wonder he was so secretive come to it.'

Aramis sensed the impending violence, the change in mood d'Artagnan almost ready to draw Athos's sword Queen Anne still beside him the queen not been given the chance to put forth her full attentions.

With him again wishing it was Athos standing here and not him as he tried to rain in his colleagues to give the queen time enough to deal with her husband. As he spoke finding confidence coming through:

'I sense your majesty does not want to harm his queen or son yet your actions already have.'

It was the first time he had spoken to the king like this Athos again being right on something. That he would have been running away from the issue being a monk and distancing himself from queen and son.

As he seen the flash of anger to his statement the next words not surprising him the kings tone deadly:

'I am bringing up a miracle son who is yours Aramis and the woman who is Athos's ex wife, the mistress I reinstated six months ago and who ironically carries my child is there not some justice in that.'

The queen beside him flinched as she followed through:

'Then you leave me with no choice the musketeers will disband at my wishes and our son thinks the world of you and though you think you are doing this for us both.

You are foolishly mistaken for it has already cost an innocent man's life and he like you is of royal blood.

Yet I won't bring our son up around an unjust and cruel king and you have let the duke and Milady influence you far to much of late.'

She stopped uncertain seeing she had at least got everyone's attention including the duke a man who like Rochefort before him had made his own advances toward her. Something she had again not taken him up on:

'I am taking our son to Pinon for a while at least the count who grew up there was a more consciousness man than you and if you want us back. Then you are going to relent partly to my home country being Spain and the wishes of your own government.'

Aramis smiled the queen only playing on the things which have always threatened her husband and that she was deviously setting him up for a fall. As he seen the first look of fear cross the kings handsome features:

'You would not dare the red guard would let you no further than the gate of this palace.'

As the queen gave a beautiful smile the one which always made his heart beat faster as she replied on form:

'You are right but you underestimate my powers for I have enough to over throw you and you know what I am talking about.'

Her eyes fully met her husbands three musketeers giving her a glance somewhere between awe, puzzlement and amusement. Her words having the desired effect as the king replied:

'No that will not be necessary my Queen, but do you want this English duke's head as insurance?'

Porthos looked to d'Artagnan:

'Now we are talking lets finish this foreigner duke off d'Artagnan.'

Aramis heard Porthos's words to there youngest comrade as he nodded to the king and then to the woman beside him:

'Get our son, return to Athos and Milady and don't let anyone in unless it is us.'

The queen putting something into his hand. It was like Athos's sword very old, the inscription spanish and it was a small dagger as she now whispered to him:

'Put him in his place and know I do it for Athos and you along with our son and the king needs to learn there is also always consequences to his actions.'

As she turned the king trying to gain his Queen's attention but to no success Aramis nodding to d'Artagnan and Porthos. The duke already having stepped up to the plate possibly the threat of his own head causing action.

The queen now at a safe distance and out of harms way as Aramis looked at the small but lethal Spanish dagger. His eye falling on the king, who seen the dagger in his hand his features turning white, as Aramis spoke:

'd'Artagnan, Porthos see to our English friend I have dealings with the king which have waited far to long and cost my best friend his life.'

The king reacting swiftly the fear gone coming directly to face him:

'I am sorry for your friends death but it was necessary has yours to be the same?'

Aramis seeing d'Artagnan the sword belonging to Athos now being used with purpose and its true meaning. Porthos helping him out the handsome and gifted swordsman being the duke keeping the battle even as his gaze stayed on that sword.

The person it belonged to by blood as he now drew his pistol bringing the dagger into play while at it and that he wanted the king to feel the pain they all shared at this moment.

As he voiced it defiantly:

'The musketeers are no more your own actions the cause and I believe. Athos would put it to you that you would loose, Queen, son, country and every musketeer if you destroyed him or sent him away.

I am here to follow through on his words and the queen does not necessarily need to leave you to make your life hell'

He smiled at the king and he had the upper hand as he dropped the pistol:

'I will at least make it an even dual and for a once good king, you have let the crown lead you astray just like it did your late father.'

The anger sharp and clear the king drawing his own sword as I bring my own sword into play along with the dagger. As my hazel eyes hear a cry of pain from Porthos who has fallen to his knees d'Artagnan bringing his sword skills fully to the fore the tide simultaneously turning against the duke.

As he himself held the king at bay pleasantly surprised at the kings skills as he played into it. With him now falling through on the queens words, the dagger at the ready.

Hearing a death blow from d'Artagnan Athos's sword now deep into the duke's chest with him falling forward with a thud. As someone now entered the tone bringing the whole dual to an end:

'Enough Athos was a man of honour would you dishonour him now?'

Treville glancing around this vast chamber and every individual present including a dying duke. Aramis carefully watching Treville's every move the words being much more than what is being said. Feeling the last distant hope that he still lives rising a little as an important figure comes in behind Treville.

Milady capturing the king and everyone else's eye, her cool loving gaze resting for a moment on the mortally injured duke.

Her gaze sweeping to the king:

'You are lucky that it is not you in the duke's place and I am here to revenge my ex husbands death.'

The words fell on stunned silence, d'Artagnan's cry ringing out, Porthos adding to it as my hazel eyes diverge on the two new players in this contest. Milady throwing something my way, as I catch it and it is a locket.

My gaze turning puzzled to Milady for a moment. The colour draining from my own features at its significance and I have yet again ended up with one of his possessions. As my hazel eyes rise looking directly to the king and then to Milady and Treville.

As I grasp the locket tighter my eye finding Treville's seeing a slight glint in the eye our thoughts one and the same thinking of only of one man, the only one who can truly re-unite this band of musketeers…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 The Locket

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

Chapter Six - The Locket

It was a slow constant rhythm, the steady rise and fall off the chest and it was as it should be. The breath reassuringly regular as her head rose slowly from that safe crevice the fever at last broken, as her right palm stayed where it had been. To the locket Athos had left behind, the first time he had told her to leave Paris.

The one she had lifted back then, as she gazed at the still broken chain the locket lying below her right palm and bound them both. To a past that neither of them could escape with their life's.

With her right palm linked through his left palm. The hand still slack but warm as she gripped tighter the handsome head falling her way and he was deep asleep. As she without thinking touched the brow. Feeling the remnants of the cold sweat. As she moved her hand taking the cloth at the bedside.

Slowly and gently touching the brow, with the cloth returning it to its place and he had not stirred something she was thankful for given his wounds. His handsome features still pale and withdrawn even in sleep. His usual persona a million miles from this current state.

As she bit her lower lip aware it had been far to close a call and along with every other scar he held, there was now more to torture an already over burdened soul. With her being the bigger share of the cause of the pain in the first place and the dilemma now confronting her.

That she was certain that this unborn child was his, yet to protect both this man before her and their unborn child she had only one option. To again lie to him out of love as she felt the unborn child give a reassuring kick in response to her thoughts.

With her gaze swinging to the sleeping form rest and sleep being the best thing for him, his stubborn fighting nature getting him through just. The fever racking his body and soul more, though even at this moment. The vulnerability underneath was now more easily seen something usually hidden under the cool firm exterior.

As she slowly realised her right palm letting the locket fall into the slack left palm, as she closed the strong hand over it. With her changing her mind at the last moment not leaving it with him, instead knowing the musketeer she could trust on this possession….

Her thoughts trailing and by protecting him she risked loosing Athos again in a different way, one which broke her heart yet gave her a strange understanding. Of how Athos must once have felt after his brothers death.

As she swallowed feeling her own vulnerability and the knack this man had for seeing what was in her heart, when every action spoke otherwise. Her smile appearing to what had brought them together a little over three months ago.

With him keeping his distance there after something she understood and could not help admire and what made them even more alike. As her features clouded to the sword she had given to the king and it somehow held the key to his past, the past not even she had been aware off.

As a sound now startled her, hearing the urgent emotional tones of an argument outside the door to this room. With the door now opening abruptly a fiery and spirited woman entering and it was Constance d'Artagnan's wife, a figure also behind her and it was Treville his features like hers anxious and full of concern.

Treville trying to explain the abrupt entrance:

'I could not stop her Milady Constance is concerned you may do more harm than good.'

I give Constance a dark stare one she does not miss either Constance's reply formal and accurate:

'Treville it's been almost one hour since the musketeers and the queen left we have no time to spare and it all hangs on this man's life.'

With Constance nearing the patient coming to a halt stunned disbelief showing as she touched the forehead and the left wrist:

'The infection seems to have done its worst but he is still with us. Though he will be out for the count for some hours yet and those injuries are going to need plenty of time to heal along with it.'

This causing Treville to give a wide smile:

'Good that still keeps him out of harms way and under the queen's protection something he's not going to like among other things when he comes too.'

As I look at this unlikely alliance and he's not out of the woods yet even with the fever having broken and what Constance is now referring to:

'I am more worried now about the internal damage done over and above those wounds Treville and you must get to the musketeers immediately.'

Milady gazed between the two and then to Athos as she addressed them:

'I know what the musketeers planned to tell the king and the Duke and if you let me come with you Treville I will help the queen.'

Constance arching her eyebrow to that one comment replying fast:

'You are only doing this to protect yourself and your child whose ever it is and Athos is lying here because of you Milady no one else.'

I flinch Treville breaking in defending me for once:

'Constance the king played his part as well and Milady has saved Athos twice this day so we are in her debt.'

This causing the younger woman to bite her lower lip her gaze moving to the one individual who was oblivious to the argument currently surrounding him. Treville trying to keep things neutral:

'I am not sure what the queen has planned but like Constance we are aware the musketeers would be in need of an injection of your character to there meeting with the king.'

As she smiled holding out her hand, Treville shaking it as she looked briefly to Constance no words needing spoken between them but she voiced it to them both:

'The child I carry is his I am certain but to protect Athos and the child I need to leave my ex-husband believing the child to be the kings.'

Her hand gently returning to trace the jawline and the dark unruly hair her love for him only growing with Constance again not agreeing linking indirectly to the duke bringing her back to Paris also:

'Are you determined to break this mans heart and soul more than once?'

She did not answer Treville doing it for her:

'It will give the musketeers more leverage especially if you maintain Athos as being dead for the mean time but Constance is also correct. He won't remain in Paris if you take these actions.'

Milady clutched the locket both Constance and Treville giving her the same look as she replied:

'There is no choice in the matter and it is the only way left I have off protecting him from the king in the future.'

The matter closed as she turned away from them both gently kissing the forehead hiding the tears which threatened to come and what she never usually showed.

As she gently squeezed the strong limp left hand once more before letting go and that his recovery was going to be a slow one as she clutched the locket in her right hand.

Making ready to leave as another two individuals entered the room, being the queen and her young son. Milady looking long at the child then to Athos the Queen seeing it as well.

The Queen gifting her with an understanding smile as she spoke:

'He lives then and that may be down to you Milady plus he is the kings distant cousin but Aramis and the rest of the musketeers may be more in need of your talents currently Milady.

I bid you safe journey with Treville and that you send my husband my love.'

The statement a double edged sword though giving her a deeper understanding at the same time. As she simply nodded in answer finding a smile along with it. Treville taking her hand as she gripped it for support as she looked to Athos her reply diplomatic:

'Take care off him and I do this only for him and this child, even though he must never know the truth behind my actions.'

As she closed her eyes no longer looking to the queen, Constance the young boy beside the queen and the man she loved with her whole heart and soul.

Treville keeping pace beside her as they now left the door swinging closed behind them and she had not looked back as the captain shot another comment at her:

'Now I understand why he feels the way he does for you.'

It was a complement of sorts and one which did not ease the pain in her heart as she played of the comment:

'Does that mean you will try and stop him from leaving Paris when he feels well enough, for running away is something Athos is actually pretty good at.'

This causing a smile from them both also hinting to his re-instatement to captain and they are nearing their destination Treville shaking his head:

'I don't hold enough power over him but I don't think the musketeers would let him leave Paris that easily after all that has happened Milady.'

It caused her to give her current companion a respectful glance as he again spoke:

'For once they might actually be happy to see you turn up.'

As they now entered the main hall Treville drawing his sword as she gave him a serious look aware the burden was now on her shoulders. With them entering the sight rather appealing in some respects. Traville entering first his voice drawing

on everyone:

'Enough Athos was a man of honour would you dishonour him now?'

Her gaze falling on Porthos, d'Artagnan first seeing the hair-loom belonging to Athos in d'Artagnan's hand and a dying duke, a man she loathed even more than Rochefort. With her following up on Treville's words looking directly at the king:

'You are lucky that it is not you in the Duke's place and I am here to revenge my ex husbands death.'

As she clutched the locket for a moment drawing strength and love from it knowing he was alive and she was doing what she does best. Lying to protect that which meant most to her including a wounded musketeer who she would give her life for.

d'Artagnan and Porthos's cry of pain to her words ringing out with her now throwing the locket to the one musketeer here who she trusted. When it came to objectives of the heart and he had plenty of experience on that field.

Aramis catching it easily his hazel eyes clearly confused to its full meaning as the musketeer now looked towards Treville. Her own voice again striking out hoping Aramis has caught the deception of there words as she added to the lie:

'The child I carry is yours and the musketeer is dead and also the duke as well. So are we even your majesty and I am here on the queen's behalf.'

The king looking her in the eye a hint of nervousness there as Aramis now returned the favour. Throwing an object back her way a small well designed Spanish dagger which could only belong to the queen.

As she now rose to her full height nearing the king her emotion finally steeping through:

'I lied about him being dead though for Athos lives though you did your best to destroy him and the child is yours.

However Athos is many times the man you will ever be and its ironic he too is of royal blood would you not say?'

Her smile blossoming as she heard the clear sigh of relief from the musketeers that Athos is at least alive with d'Artagnan adding to her comment:

'So much so you would try to kill him for his connection to you and the threat that Milady's child was his. You did it out of jealousy and you disrespected the queen and your son in the same way you did Athos.'

With Aramis following through on everything said:

'Milady has a way of correcting misdeeds and an attack on Athos is an attack on all of us your majesty.'

Her glance falling to the musketeers at her side and Treville who was keeping watch as she raised the dagger to with inches of the Kings heart...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7 Stalemate p1

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

 **Chapter Seven - Stalemate Part 1**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

It was not as he expected death not coming the blackness remaining the intolerable pain constant, overwhelming and not withdrawing. With images, memories, emotions merging and receding with her Milady above them all. Yet distant, untouchable and fragile, with the will to live, to open his eyes from this nightmare of his own making being something he did not want either.

The abyss welcoming and what some part of him had always wanted. As the memories merged with conjoining images that he could not place. Though altogether too real now spiralling bringing him closer to that edge, the one where there was no return from.

With this recluse offering no release, with giving in something he dearly wanted yet for some reason not able to that it indeed was not his nature. As something penetrated beyond this abyss the clear sound of his name and it was Milady. That his only certainty and it was not enough to draw him back with the abyss holding him in neither world.

One he dearly wanted to remain in with the memories and the uncertainty finely taking root and whether he liked it or not. It was not his time yet, that she needed him more now than ever.

As what clutched his heart grew and weakened, the abyss falling away dreams filling the void, reassuring, unfamiliar yet welcoming as he gave in to that at least. With how long those dreams lasted being something he could not say.

Something at last disturbing that constant slumber where he could have happily stayed the sound unfamiliar to him. The voice clearly female but not his ex wife and it was the sound of his name. Only not one he would have expected to say it. As he slowly and painfully tried to open his eyes. The first attempt not working as he gritted his teeth, trying again and the only thing he could confirm.

It was late morning if not early afternoon, as he came too the room clearly way and above his status. As he blinked waiting for the room to come fully into focus as he heard the female voice again calling his name:

'Athos'

As he turned the bright mid day light hurting his gaze as his green blue eyes focused on the one concerned figure. Seeing the woman before him his puzzlement clearly showing as he at last managed to say something his mouth paper dry at least managing more than a whisper in response:

'Queen Anne your majesty.'

This at least causing a smile from the beautiful features of a woman he had barely spoken to properly. Though he had time and again protected her that it had indeed been part of his job something he was not sure he had either at this moment.

With her relationship to Aramis pivotal something Rochefort had used to his advantage terrifying her along with it and the duke.

As her gentle eyes met his and he did not know what to say the queen doing it for him:

'Good three musketeers will be more than relieved to see you awake at least and Milady.'

My puzzlement growing along, with unknown fear our gaze meeting for a second time my silence defining. Her smile only growing to my lack of a response. As she now sits a glass of water before me.

A half grin somehow managing to escape me and I have no choice bar take it. As I sip the cool water finding it hitting the mark as I find my voice a little more certain this time:

'How did I end up here of all places?'

My sarcastic humour finding its place and it's not phased her the queen replying informally:

'You are under my protection and will remain so for the near future but may I ask how much do you remember Athos?'

I swallow not able to look her in the eye as I try to rise and it's not going to happen pain causing me to gasp. As I unwillingly relent and my only answer is silence the Queen quickly changing tact:

'You can't hide in silence and I know by the look in your eyes you remember something of what happened to you?'

I flinch trying to divert my eyes unable to as I try to withdraw the reply way to sharp:

'Milady?'

With her taking my hand the move surprising me the words even more so:

'Yes, to a certain extent but she only took care of your business.'

As I dispel her touch still not looking her in the eye:

'She has not been my wife for sometime and I can't stay here.'

This causing her to smile even more so and that I seem to be missing the inside joke as she takes me off guard:

'Apparently the cardinal, the old Cardinal more to the point had a major stake in your past and though it was hidden from you. I have the written evidence of the knight your great grand father who was the then Kings older brother.'

As I again try to find another way out and her words have triggered something and it's something I would rather ignore my reply court:

'Nobility does not interest me nor being captain and I do remember the king relieved me of my duty of being a musketeer. Is there anything more?'

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8 Stalemate p2

The Musketeers - Ascension Of Athos

Stalemate Part 2

'Apparently the cardinal, the old Cardinal more to the point had a major stake in your past and though it was hidden from you. I have the written evidence of the knight your great grand father who was the then Kings older brother.'

As I again try to find another way out and her words have triggered something and it's something I would rather ignore my reply court:

'Nobility does not interest me nor being captain and I do remember the king relieved me of my duty of being a musketeer. Is there anything more?'

With the fact I already know there is the queen again taking my hand as I deflect her gaze:

'Athos your father rightfully hide your lineage and your great grand father also turned down his nobility becoming a knight instead. For the woman he loved it was what brought him to Piñon and the home you grew up in.'

As I sigh not maintaining eye contact as she lets go of my hand giving me instead the hard evidence the written proof and an age old document. With the note along with it having a familiar signature that of the Cardinal de Richelieu as I at last look up giving her a nod to continue:

'Like my husband I delved into your past after speaking to Constance and long before the king made the connection. The Cardinal de Richelieu had already did so long before his death.

He knew how much of an asset you would be both as a musketeer and your royal link he did though keep it to himself.

The king had to find out the hard way though through the Duke and myself and you learned everything in the worst of circumstances and on that I am sorry.'

As I shrug regretting it instantly the pain from the wounds to fresh as I bite my lower lip trying to hide the engulfing pain. Plus the fact my whole body aches along with the jumbled memories I can't entirely place. The queens words at least helping on that respect. My gaze coming to meet hers my reply typical of what she has come to expect from me my instincts at least still intact:

'No apology necessary and you are holding something more important back.'

My tone cutting far deeper than intended as I take another sip of the water trying to ignore the queen's steady gaze. As I now wince taking a sharp intake of breath feeling sleep again starting to take me, the Queen Anne not letting me do so.

The queen taking the document back her reply equally scathing:

'With respect were it not for the three musketeers who are your best friends, Treville, Constance, Milady along with myself and your own stubborn nature combined. You are lucky to be alive at all and a little appreciation would not go amiss.'

Her words causing my scowl to deepen my reply hurtful even by my own standards:

'Then I thank you but I would rather rest.'

The Queens smile buckling the cold answer igniting the beauty in her eyes as my steal glare remains on her. As I now stubbornly try to ignore her and that she is trying to get a gauge of my emotional state.

With her now deliberately forcing me to answer:

'Milady carries the Kings unborn child, she has also dealt with the king for both our sakes and you certainly know how to magnetise trouble just like Aramis and they all risked there lives for you.'

Her gaze stayed locked on the musketeer before her Athos still fighting her. Though he had thankfully for now bought her words on Milady's unborn child, something that left herself in conflict to what she could see in the blue green eyes.

With honour and courage being something that was simply part of him and that the comment seemed to have shaken him a little this time. The curt reply hitting with the dead pan humour covering the underlying emotions the rich tone compounding what shone in the exhausted blue green soulful eyes:

'Forgive me in the respect I only extend my care to Milady in the context of her unborn child being safe and well and I have nothing else to discuss with you your majesty.'

The blue steal eyes breaking under her gaze his emotions at last revealing themselves if only slightly. His defences come to the fore, the fire clear in the blue eyes as well and it at least gave her an understanding of what Aramis had informed her of some hours earlier.

Of how hard he had been to win round to becoming a musketeer in the first place and he had been badly wounded then to as she now used the same sort of ploy:

'You care more than that though you deny it and your death would have given the king all he needed to fulfil what once he could not. When he attempted to issue me under treason thanks to Rochefort.

So we are both sides of the same coin and related through marriage cousin, something my husband and the Duke wanted to use as a commodity to extend France but thankfully you thought otherwise.

Plus you remember more than you are letting on.'

Finding myself at a stalemate and gaining along with it why Aramis felt the way he did for the queen as I throw that thought to the side. My eyes faltering under her steady gaze and that in every way she has me cornered. As I half answer the question:

'Treville did not know it was a setup or he would have never let me go to the king in the first place and apparently I can't escape my past no matter how hard I try.'

The answer seeming to satisfy her

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9 Stalemate p3

The Musketeers - Ascension Of Athos

Stalemate Part 3

'Treville did not know it was a setup or he would have never let me go to the king in the first place and apparently I can't escape my past no matter how hard I try.'

The answer seeming to satisfy her mean time as she turns getting whoever is listening behind the door to enter. With the pretty red head entering sending a smile one I don't take her up on and she is not alone.

d'Artagnan with her and Porthos only one other musketeer missing along with Treville and that they are all giving me an unfamiliar look of underlying concern and gratitude.

My tired eyes finding this constant attention unruly as I find something to say:

'The audience of one was quite enough.' As my inner anger stokes up as I try to force myself beyond the pain half managing to get up in the process before again falling back.

That move alone completely tiring me out both Porthos and d'Artagnan enjoying seeing me try to get out a situation I would ironically not be found dead in. As I now mutter under my breath Porthos coming forward with something and forces a full smile from me.

The wine also hitting the mark as I go to take a second swallow, Porthos quickly taking the bottle back of me answering for both himself and the other younger musketeer:

'Some things don't change and nice to see you too considering the fact we did not think you would make it at all my friend.'

This causing my cool gaze to switch between the two musketeers there features serious as I decide against trying to answer that one. Constance instead giving a reprieve of a different sort.

As she comes forward with a tray and the fact I am not hungry something they all note, as I instead gingerly look at the other item on the tray. The only thing managing to gain my interest as I look to the queen as she answers the question for me:

'Herbal tea it will help and I gather you cant be tempted to try and eat something.'

Her gaze playing of mines and she has won my trust also referring back while at it to something which had of late managed to become an in-joke between them. When it came to her cooking though this platter is not her cooking as I take the tea only, with it tasting vile but nevertheless tolerable.

With my still dry mouth liking the fluid as I greedily take more forgetting the audience who seem to be enjoying my unusual antics. d'Artagnan drawing my attention back to where it had been as he comes over.

Touching my left shoulder before handing me something and I am almost to weak to lift it. As I let it fall using it instead to lean on rather to heavily as I feel what little colour on my features completely drain, memories tugging together to swiftly as I look to the two musketeers.

d'Artagnan answering my forming thoughts:

'A sword worthy of any would be king and your great grandfathers who you were named after Athos hence the initials on the hilt of the sword and I gather you remember now.

How you ended up so badly wounded, the duke almost succeeded were it not for your ex-wife he may well have and its safe to say by the look in your eyes he still has.'

As I look to the young musketeer a flash of anger showing in my eyes and he is indeed correct though I won't admit as much as d'Artagnan at least puts my mind at ease to something:

'The Duke is dead due to the blade in your hand and it is yours by blood and I am only returning it to the only individual worthy of it.'

The youngest musketeer giving him a full smile as I at least give them some idea on my feelings as my hand grips tighter to the jewelled sword:

'I accept the return of the sword as it was something I never expected to see again but the king was also right. I am no longer a musketeer and once I have recovered enough I plan to return to Pinon without any of you trying to stop me.'

It was a statement within a statement as he looked to Queen Anne with her being the only one seeming to defend his thinking. Porthos the first to recover:

'You can't leave us and the king is rather tied at the moment Athos but thats not the point is it?'

The serious tone catching at its end and he was no longer able to look either of them in the eye. Porthos continuing to give him an angry glare the queen saving him any further, questions as she butted in:

'Enough Porthos and d'Artagnan he needs rest and this can be discussed at a later date.'

Queen Anne bringing the discussion to an abrupt halt, as I painfully close my blue eyes for a moment before opening them my breathing shallow. Exhaustion again taking over and they are not all gone.

The queen at the door, as someone touches my arm and its Constance:

'They will come around eventually and it is good to see you have not lost your sense of humour at least.'

With the unexpected kiss on the forehead causing something between a grin and scowl to my handsome features as she now leaves. The queen gone as I take another sip of the water.

My tired muscles aching even with this simple movement as I hear another knock at the door. As I close my eyes wishing I was already far from this palace as I find myself looking again at the queen.

With another musketeer coming in behind her,


	10. Chapter 10 Stalemate p4

The Musketeers - Ascension Of Athos

Stalemate Part 4

My tired muscles aching even with this simple movement as I hear another knock at the door. As I close my eyes wishing I was already far from this palace as I find myself looking again at the queen.

With another musketeer coming in behind her, his relief profoundly clear as I fail to look him in the eye and its Aramis. The handsome features pale, serious and also profoundly mad.

The queen keeping her gaze level between them both and that his jumbled memories were still not fully connecting. As Aramis drew forward taking the initiative:

'Like Porthos and d'Artagnan I am happy to see you have come back from the dead you gave us quite a scare there you know?'

As I don't answer knowing my fellow musketeers methods of getting someone to talk as I slowly let my head rise looking to the sword, now not far from me. Before switching my blue green eyes fully on Aramis and my silence is not doing me any good, as my thoughts collide to when I had forced him back to his post.

Plus finding myself at this moment for the first time probably since meeting him coming under his full judgement of the person usually second in command to myself. His hazel eyes searching me for understanding that I won't give or answer to.

Another sound now causing us all pause as another individual comes through the half open door and it is their son. Aramis ruffling the toddlers hair the queen lifting her young son Aramis keeping his hazel eyes on me.

Aware I seem to have missed something of importance as I look to the young boy for a long moment thinking on the queens earlier words. That Milady, my ex wife and whom has saved my life is carrying the kings child not my own.

The thought hanging there a little to long as the queen and the young prince leave, Aramis watching them go before taking up where he left off:

'We won't stand in your way whatever you decide but there are one or two things which came to light while you were unconscious.

That does need to be rectified and one over and above that. Also shared only between Porthos and myself though I think d'Artagnan was aware of it while searching for you earlier and it is something I have kept from you for far to long Athos.'

The hazel eyes trying to measure what I am thinking and he has at least got my full attention, not entirely sure where he is going with it only that I am not going to like it.

My past indeed coming fully to the present as Aramis breaks the ice in a different way:

'Nice sword by the way and I do believe this is yours also.'

As he comes closer handing a delicate locket which I take in my left palm swallowing hard my hand closing tightly over it memories flooding me along with it and I have no doubt who had it or where it came from.

Drawing strength from it as well as Aramis offers me more wine, something I don't refuse and like Porthos it is taken back of me way to quickly. With his years over me finely coming in useful as he picks his words wisely:

'I think it is actually one long dead Cardinal de Richelieu that I and Porthos should be thanking for bringing you to Paris years earlier Athos though I do believe the king told you of this in a fashion?'

It is a direct question as we level up and I don't answer him, Aramis seeing straight through my silence as he continues:

'Treville like the queen unwittingly gave the king all the information he needed along with Milady giving him that hair loom, which you have thankfully received back.'

As I give a bemused scowl:

'You are sidetracking whatever you want to tell me and you are making no sense as usual.'

My words severely harder than intended Aramis flinching but not letting me of the hook as he now uses the statement to his advantage:

'True but do you remember your first ever words to Porthos Athos?'

Our gaze coming to meet puzzlement finding its way onto my features as I shrug not trusting my own voice, my fellow comrade answering for me:

'That your death would give you pleasure?'

The soft eyes of my friend flaring with a different light:

'You have for your own reasons never mentioned those words since but Porthos and myself have had to live with that comment ever since and neither of us liked shouldering it.'

Aramis using my own skills against me and giving me a dose of my own medicine while at it and that I am still unable to look him in the eye. With him at the same time getting me back for all the times I have given him into trouble or navigated into a suicidal plan and this time I am on the receiving end of his anger.

His tone picking up a pace as I look instead at the locket and he is going to give me no rest on the subject:

'Also for someone who was so hard to make a musketeer in the first place you seem to be in a big enough hurry to defect.'

This causing a reaction my blue eyes welding with his inner fury surfacing as I respond:

'Are you accusing me of cowardly actions and you are one to talk about defecting.'

The comment blindly giving my friend ammunition:

'It was what brought you to Paris in the first place running away from your past.'

As I sigh trying to gain the upper hand one I am loosing completely:

'Aramis get to the point and why are you bringing up how I became a musketeer in the first place?'

With this causing him to at last smile and that my current attitude is only adding to the humorous grin he is trying to hide. Aramis going for the shot with his next words:

'Put it another way what did you tell Constance the first time she appeared at the garrison?'

My thoughts now delving to another time and place and an altogether happier memory as I reply on form:

'That we had no intention to kill d'Artagnan though we outnumbered him three to one.'

Aramis giving a full smile in return as I catch on:

'You lied to force me to join as a musketeer and that you and Porthos actually had no intention of killing me then.'

The simplicity of the statement causing me pause as I add to it:

'Like the duke you were not far of doing so and I still got the scar to prove it.'

My earlier bad mood having melted a little Aramis keeping the momentum going and that he has got beyond my usual mute response:

'Self defence Athos and there it was not so difficult to discuss the past that you seem to brood over all the time.'

The latter half dropped casually in and like d'Artagnan he is for the first time pushing for answers that I have tried to keep contained. His features returning to serious:

'Plus every time you end up by yourself you seem to end up in even more trouble than all of us combined.'

This causing a whole hearted grin as I reply:

'I will take that as a compliment and would you enlighten me to whatever else is on your mind?'

With it being the closest we have come to a normal conversation since Aramis came in as he took the sword, the hair loom belonging to my family:

'Milady entrusted it to me in turn I gave it to d'Artagnan for safe keeping and when the time was right not Porthos for obvious reason and apparently your ex-wife seems to trust me in someway.

For I don't know the full significance of the locket I have just given you back.'

The tone highly serious as I try to flip the question:

'I was overly harsh on the queen before and what has become of the king?'

With the question pivotal but one Aramis is not going to answer at this moment:

'You also have asked nothing of Milady apart from what Queen Anne has mentioned to you and furthermore. She saved your life twice within a day which has to count for something and this locket was yours originally was it not?'

As I slowly bring my eyes to meet my oldest comrades fleetingly once more remembering that first meeting, the sword fight then and this was a sword fight of a different kind.

Swallowing hard my muscles no longer as soar though everything still aching, my chest, left wrist and shoulder the worst. With my earlier tension having gone though my throat and mouth are still desperately dry as I take another larger drink of water.

Before returning my blue green eyes to Aramis with him waiting on an answer to a past I have continuously in one way or other ran away from and whether I liked it or not. My friend is unwilling to let me brood on the subject any longer as I at last find the strength and the words…..

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11 Liaisons

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

 **Chapter Eight - Liaison's**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and Rochefort

'So am I free to go?'

Athos looked to Queen Anne her gaze mingling with his as she looked him square in the eye:

'Your still in pain, the wounds have barely began to fully heal but it would be futile to try and stop you.'

The tone equally sharp their eyes meeting and mingling for a moment as he smiled playing of the look he was currently receiving from her:

'I have your physician to thank as well for saving my life and its been almost a week.'

This causing the wisdom of the gentle eyes to hit of his:

'Exactly and you won't listen to your friends or Treville that by going home you are giving my husband exactly what he wants.'

My features hardening slightly as I reply:

'It is my decision no one else's and both you and Aramis are aware there are other reasons for why I must return to where I was born.'

The queen quickly glancing into my eyes:

'Milady would not want you to leave either especially given the circumstances.'

I pause flinching despite myself the woman across from him picking up on it as well, my body tensing up at the mention of her name as I answer:

'She can fend for herself and as long as her child is born safely then I don't care.'

She could see the pain in the blue green depths and what he was trying desperately to hide. With the head way Aramis had made into getting some answers about his past and Milady not doing her any good now.

As she defended the woman he clearly loved:

'Keep trying to convince yourself of that Athos and you don't need to leave Paris, it is your one true home.'

With him lifting the sword, the heirloom that was his, the handsome features still pale. The blue eyes piercing hers for a moment the determination and fight which shone in them, at least convincing her that in some ways he was starting to heal.

His silence the defence mechanism which he used way to easily coming into effect, the brooding nature that had been there for long enough seeming to have depleted some as she played on that, changing the subject at the same time.

Giving him two gifts a warm royal cloak for the travelling ahead of him and the latter something belonging only to an individual with royal blood. The ring his by right seeing the started look in the eyes as she smiled warmly.

Managing to get a half grin in response as she spoke filling the silence:

'I can't stop you from leaving or changing your mind but as long as I am alive the king can do you no harm the ring is rightfully yours Athos and you will use it wisely on that I am sure.'

His blue eyes met hers glad of the friendship they now shared with him not answering her, his clothing informal a little richer but not to far from his usual attire only without the musketeers seal.

The cloak the finishing touch as he looked long and hard at the ring, aware that the Queen in front of him would not accept it back either. With it being old also as he gave her a sideways glance putting it on and he had remained quiet.

Queen Anne almost seeming to read his thoughts as he felt the twinge from the left wrist seeing the look of concern from the woman across from him. With her not letting him away Scot-free:

'Aramis and the rest of the musketeers are waiting for you at the palace gates and I will walk with you that far.'

As I role my eyes, my hand temporarily covering my features as I give my normal response to this type of thing:

'Does it never end and then you wonder why I want to leave Paris and I am quite able to get there myself.'

The queen now playing him at his own game:

'The latter I am not questioning and stop being so rebellious for you are still running away from the real issue here.'

His eyes met hers as he gave her his arm not even thinking of giving a reply to that one.

As he looked round the room which had been his home for the last week glad to see the back of it in some respects and that she was right. That he was undeniably taking the easy way out, with getting as far from Paris being his only priority at the moment.

The thought threading as they entered the main area of the palace, his old musketeer hat already on, his head downward only lost in thought. The woman beside him already picking up his mixed up emotions as they rounded the corner.

Suddenly releasing the linked hand from his as he felt what little colour was on his features drain and he had hoped to leave without this happening. The queen perhaps thinking differently as he looked at the beautiful woman who was trying to keep things neutral.

As he looked upon a rather bruised looking king and the woman beside him, the woman being Milady. His breath catching as there eyes met his hand tucking to below the cloak and to the locket.

Milady's speaking only to him:

'Athos it is good to see you.'

The king stopping her from coming any closer, as he simply nodded not trusting his voice with neither the queen or king being any significance at the moment. His thoughts and emotions only connecting to the women he still loved and who carried another man's child.

As his head jerked up giving the king a hard look as he found something of his old tact:

'Milady likewise and you also or should I call you cousin?'

The words directed only at the king….

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12 Detangled

**The** **Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Detangled**

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

Milady's speaking only to him:

'Athos it is good to see you.'

The king stopping her from coming any closer, as he simply nodded not trusting his voice with neither the queen or king being any significance at the moment. His thoughts and emotions only connecting to the women he still loved and who carried another man's child.

As his head jerked up giving the king a hard look as he found something of his old tact:

'Milady likewise and you also or should I call you cousin?'

The words directed only at the king.

Queen Anne swung her gaze from Athos to the king, sensing at the same time the turmoil of the man closest to her. The king replying unable to look either of them in the eye:

'I see the queen keeps fine company these days cousin.'

His eye for a moment meeting that of Athos before quickly disengaging to look directly her way. With there being a look there she had not seen in a longtime, the compassion which used to always shine brightly and directed only her way.

With the pain also shining their something compounded and quadrupled in the man who was his cousin. Whose gaze was only focuses on Milady and seemed not to hear the reply the king adding to his previous words:

'You are leaving Paris though?'

Milady listening intently Athos managing not to flinch at the tone the answer only a simple nod. The handsome features only on the beautiful woman directly across from him, the blue green eyes saying more than any spoken word. The pain and anguish fully revealing in them his determination covering the physical scars that are all to visible.

The glance only lasting a moment more his words only for her the tone hostile:

'At least you are consistent Milady.'

His gaze swung back to the queen ignoring the king completely the voice changing:

'I would rather go on my own from here and you and your husband still have issues.'

With him being dead to the point Milady trying to get more:

'Athos.'

I don't turn or look her way and that I have left the queen with the king and Milady abruptly hanging and I am in no mood to talk to any of them. As I push ahead my pace laboured as I ignore the healing wounds and the queen like Milady not letting me go easily.

With her managing to catch up halting me from taking the exit from this vast hall:

'Like Aramis I would add you are not the type for defecting even under these extreme circumstances and your still refusing to talk to Milady.'

As I sigh on that point replying with equal speed:

'There is nothing to talk about either with the king, Milady or yourself are we clear?'

My tone cutting like a knife the queen hitting back defiantly:

'Fine but I am still walking with you to the musketeers and you are your own worst enemy Athos.'

The words having an added edge and I can't look her in the eye the queen giving a half smile to my none committal silence. With getting out this place at least seeming appealing Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan being more easier to contend with.

As I take her up on the offer letting her walk the further distance as I try my best to ignore the wounds, which are mending far to slowly. My thoughts returning to Milady and the confusion of emotions that lie engulfed there, the king an individual I unfortunately have to count as a relation sitting also in the same bracket for entirely different reasons though not altogether.

My features hardening as I at last get a glimpse of freedom, the sunlight and fresh air hitting as I breath the air in deeply. Leaning more heavily on the left arm of the queen, whose touch now withdraws with her not coming any further as I see where the queen is looking.

To the three musketeers who are waiting and there steads as I slowly walk forward no longer as there leader or captain or anything else. My own horse waiting for me as I nod in response to their gaze my own, turning briefly to the queen aware I also owe her my life.

As I turn my embedded silence annoying my three comrades no end as I take the reins gingerly settling myself on my stead. Feeling the ache of old and current wounds and my own simmering battered emotions.

d'Artagnan the first to speak trying to humour me:

'At least you are leaving the palace in a better condition than you came here in Athos.'

The words hitting with a double edged irony which not one of them misses as I ignore it replying off hand:

'I only need see Treville before leaving I trust my word still stands that you are not going to stop me.'

Aramis looked to d'Artagnan and Porthos, realising like them it would be unwise to argue a point they were unable to change. Athos crystal clear on that respect however he has not missed the extra slump of the shoulders, his head downward, his thoughts heavy and evidently elsewhere.

With what could be seen in the blue green eyes causing them most concern and that not one of them were going to let him leave in this state.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13 Blood Son

The Musketeers - Ascension of Athos

Chapter 10 - Blood Son

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

Treville flashback at start of this chapter

Treville watched the new recruit closely, the sword moves exceptional, the deep wound to the right shoulder received by Aramis healing well as he stayed put watching from above. Porthos barely keeping up with the ferocity of the younger man.

With it being when he stopped the sword play that the problems were arising Aramis barely getting him to come here in the first place. Even though half killing the rebel in the process of doing so Aramis thankfully getting a yes though thanks to help from Porthos and the shoulder wound.

As he swung his gaze to Aramis the musketeer wanting a response to his question as he answered:

'He's different from the rest, got nobility and a past he don't want to talk about but I like him.

Plus you and Porthos got him here under false pretensies which I don't mind upholding.

However for someone with the makings of a true musketeer he seems intent on not wanting to be one which puts him in the more than usual category and its his current attitude which needs remedied.'

I stop continuing to watch the dual below, with Athos like Porthos and Aramis reminding me somehow of a son, only this rogue reminds me much of my own youthful self and a blood son.

A severely tortured one at that - with Aramis only getting one more thing that there had been a woman in his past who was now dead. With the current turmoil the boiling anger he seemed to be realising at this garrison coming from that experience and more.

The more being a complete mystery and what made him even more intriguing only what like Aramis he had been able to read between the lines. That he came from some sort of nobility, something he seemed to no longer want anything to do with and for whatever reason he had completely lost his path and reason for living.

His skilful moves equally suicidal and what made him highly dangerous, with his lack of conversation along with the drink. Making him at times come across comically without meaning to. Though the brooding silence used as a defence was something he found useful for being a musketeer as he now spoke to the two swordsman:

'Stand aside Porthos.'

The latter doing so as he now came face to face with the fierce yet vulnerable young man before him. The blue green eyes trying to measure his skills, natural instinct shining in there as there swords crossed.

Athos making the first move confidence and new skills learned from both Aramis and Porthos already showing, with it being the attitude hidden at the moment which needed rectified as I voice it:

'If you showed the same attitude without the need of a weapon then we might get you to see sense.'

Puzzlement showing in the eyes Athos replying quickly:

'I am not the man you think I am Treville.'

The words being ones he would use again in the future though every time proved wrong as I play of the comment again stopping his sword from doing damage:

'That depends entirely on your attitude and you seem to be turning down an opportunity for no reason. Plus for there dews these two actually like you even though you don't say much.'

My humouring of him working the sword moves coming thick and fast. As I deflect almost all his accuracy overwhelming in itself compounded by the fact he has given none of us any other details of where he is from or his heritage and that he's not going to tell us. As I now deliberately turn the tables with my oldest of skills my weapon now aimed at his heart:

'Fight me or any of these two all you want but you seem only to be in denial of what's going on in your heart.'

My experience paying of the proud light in the eyes changing shade anger showing first before turning sensitively fragile as I keep my sword where it is and that I seem to have won through the defences.

The reply less certain:

'I still can't accept your offer there will be others more worthy than I.'

As I move the sword, seeing the first real look of fear jolt the blue green pools, as I move it to the throat seeing him swallow hard. The fight resurfacing in the eyes as I speak as I would to a son:

'Maybe and we have no intentions of digging up your past Athos but if I have to put your name forward to become a musketeer. I need a little more loyalty and trust something I see in your eyes but not in your actions.'

I stop removing the sword from his throat Porthos and Aramis standing silently in agreement behind me as the rich tone drifts across to us all:

'Then count me in for my sins but I advice all of you that my trust and loyalty has to be earned the hard way.'

The words showing the inner arrogance that occasionally melted harshly with the truth the words an open threat. As I now swiftly show my skills throwing the sword to within inches of his handsome set features:

'You are skilled yet deny it, you already lead without meaning to and you have already won our loyalty and trust so is it so hard to ask for the same back Athos?'

My comment hitting home as he flinches hard as I reach my hand out with him accepting the offer of friendship as he rises lifting my own sword handing it back without a word.

Aramis coming forward as I take a sideways glance to the intense young man across from me. Seeing the fight and strength of character that would mark him different from all the others as he again surprises us:

'May I take leave of the city for a short time I will be back by nightfall.'

It was a statement one which left no room for argument as I nod only adding one thing:

'As long as it's to no tavern then you are free to go Athos.'

My gaze watching him as Porthos hands his own steed over, the two sharing a glare as Aramis comes to stand beside me worry and puzzlement showing in his eyes. As the young rebel without a backward glance left.

Aramis asking a valid question:

'Should we follow him or do we leave him be..'

As I continue to watch the disappearing figure the horse at full gallop as I shake my head:

'He will be back nor do I think he will be returning to his home wherever he came from but you are right about Athos in another way.

For to fall on his wrong side would mean certain death and he's deeply troubled though he's not going to be persuaded to talk. You did well to get what little you have and given long enough we will get the truth.'

Those words ringing back to him now in a whole new way as he looked to the Athos before him now. Essentially a broken man the wounds going beyond the physical, the blue green eyes still showing fight and determination but there was something essential missing there.

As he looked to what else was not there and my reason for bringing him here. His musketeers seal gone with him his circumstances completely different from Aramis and that he was planning on leaving Paris for his home. As I look to the three musketeers further behind him.

Aware of the new knowledge Aramis had passed along after Athos had awoken with it pivotal to why he had to stay and these three musketeers are all willing me now on being able to stop him leaving

With my words to Milady the woman who indeed carries his child that I did not hold enough power over him being only an excuse I now realise. As I play the only card I can and that I do indeed look on him as a blood son maybe even more so than Porthos.

His fall from captaincy hedging my own long ago hunch about him as I voice my own anger at him:

'The Kings words no longer stand. The queen herself rectifying that you are a musketeer and I can't let you defect Athos.

For we have lost your loyalty and trust but not the musketeer.'

I feel what little colour is on my features draining, looking to Treville the reply almost fatherly and cutting nearer to the bone than when I lost my job as his replacement.

My reply now cold ignoring his last words completely my heart telling me otherwise irony also hidden in the statement:

'There is nothing to keep me here and I have duties to where I grew up and you can't stop me for I am no longer under your command Captain.'

As I take of the ring given by the queen throwing it across the table in warning Treville only matching my gaze seeing through me instantly. With him throwing an old line back at me:

'It's not you Athos and you won't get far in your condition.'

The words only winding my temper up further as our gaze crosses my glazed tired eyes still fighting him the words trying to maintain the thoughts:

'Enough none of you have the right to stop me.'

Treville looking him direct in the eye this time:

'Then answer one thing why are you trying to distance yourself from Milady when you know what she is like for telling lies.'

I glance finding the intensity of the musketeers behind me also as I remain completely silent looking downward once more. Not accepting what he is trying to say my heart breaking in turmoil.

As I feel the wound at the left wrist as I stand. Lifting the ring while at it my blue green eyes remaining defiant my voice even more so as I remember the time he had a sword aimed for my own heart:

'Accept I am no longer a musketeer Treville and Milady is no longer my concern but the Kings who is my cousin.'

d'Artagnan watched the power play Athos's words more than final as he turns Treville not trying to stop him with the Captain maintaining the upper hand. The blue greeneyes shining with fresh pain the nod to the three of us all we are going to get.

As he makes his leave the shoulders still heavily slumped Porthos and Aramis also not standing in his way. The door closing as I turn to face Treville and my other two comrades and that I seem to have missed something:

'Do you want me to follow him and do you think he is really heading back to Pinor?'

Aramis looked from Traville to d'Artagnan answering for the captain:

'Good Captain he would not have listened to any of us and no d'Artagnan it won't be necessary for its neither to a tavern or Pinor he is going.

Though I don't no where he is heading only that he will be back for Treville has dealt with Athos when he's been in that type of mood before.'

d'Artagnan shot Aramis a glance and he was still in the dark as Porthos informed:

'We never got round to telling you how Athos joined us and there is one vast difference between you. At least you wanted to be a musketeer d'Artagnan Athos on the other hand did not but Aramis is right he will return before tomorrow.

Hopefully a little more himself and ready to speak to Milady.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14 The Haven p1

**The Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

 **Chapter Eleven The Haven Part 1**

Notes- Athos this chapter only

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

His stead slowed and it had been the second time since leaving Treville and the musketeers behind at the garrison that he had let the horse have the reign. With them now being far from Paris and no where near Pinor either. That he was nearing a place that he had only visited twice and not once while on duty.

With it being far enough away from the main thorougher fair without being completely of the beaten track. With his stead having brought him northeast of Paris via the chateaux of Chantilly which also was some distance behind them.

The landscape now broadening to magnetic beauty the trees still surrounding him cathedral like and he was deep in Thiérache green pastures now coming into view in the far distance the trees thinning. As he drew a long breath his stead now at a content walk and they had kept a more or less constant pace for the last two and a half hours.

With it being the early afternoon with the pain from the fresh wounds remaining, as he now stopped jumping gingerly down. Easing himself to his full height slowly bitting his lower lip the pain from the chest wound decreasing as he checked the bandages.

On the three main wounds and they were intact apart from the one at his left wrist. With him painfully covering the stitched up slit on the wrist fresh blood still seeping from it and it was not even thinking about healing. Though it was a lot better than it had been.

As his stead now grazed meaningfully as he now looked to what had been cleverly hidden at the saddle. The satchel much needed for any trip as a musketeer as he slowly opened it.

Guessing his friends had made the point of looking out for him though he did not feel much like doing that for himself. As he ignored the food in the satchel and the wine, instead it was the larger container that held water that only interested him.

As he took it out taking both the satchel and slowly with care the saddle of the horse, the rains as well. Letting the horse, his masterly stead who had been given to him by Trevillle when he became a musketeer complete freedom.

The horse giving him a puzzled glance as he stroked the black mane the horse taking the hint. Snorting giving him an almost comical nod of approval before putting his head down to eat the fertile grass in this small enclosed meadow.

Trees surrounding it from all sides, a small stream also cutting through the rich soil and grass with the ground falling away steeply at the far side of the meadow trees on the incline as well. As he took a slow sip of the water. His muscles still aching from the journey here and the Queen indeed had been correct, that the wounds needed much longer to heal than he was giving them.

As he stretched slightly trying not to annoy the shoulder wound to much. His hand for a second touching the locket at his chest his blue green eyes closing for a moment not going there.

With him slowly opening them instead taking in this haven around him and it was peaceful here, nature in its element. As he kept hold of the water canteen deliberately now taking off the jewelled sword the hair loom which was his and belonged to his great grandfather.

A man he now knew to be of royal blood as he unsheathed it finding what energy he could as he sunk the tip of the blade into the dark soil. Placing the sheath beside it and though the sun shone from the blue sky in the heavens above it was cool here the woodland breeze keeping it as such.

The cloak from the queen proofing useful its rich fabric soft and warm. His features clouding as he rested on the saddle he had discarded from the horse. Finding it good to rest his body that was telling him it had had more than enough.

With it being this place this patch of woodland he had come to the first time Treville had cut him down to size. Managing at the same time to twist his arm to becoming a musketeer.

Something he had not once regretted that if anything it suited him being just that or at least it had. The captaincy something he was glad had fell through thanks to the man who was responsible for his current wounds, wounds which had almost taken his life while at it.

The duke now dead as I discard one of my gloves taking of the ring which had come directly from the queen herself. My handsome features clouding as I look to the royal insignia on the ring and that I have been in some sort of denial over my new heritage.

As my thoughts turn back to long before the musketeers, the king and queen, Treville or even Milady. Instead remembering my father as he had been and what was now clear.

Though I had assumed his favour lay with Thomas it now appeared not if he were to believe his cousins words, those of the king and on that he knew it to be the truth.

As he swallowed hard his head bowing touching his forehead his musketeer hat lying to the side and the underlying fact what his father had bestowed on him. That he could not deny that he had somehow always known he was the favourite.

The thought not doing him any good now with that fact causing all which would eventually send him towards Milady and Paris. His father being the individual who had instigated it.

His eyes snapping open in new pain and what he had somehow managed to tell Aramis though not in so much detail a little under a week ago. His right hand now closing over the ring.

With the ring like his family being something he could not change or give back. Plus that even now these many years later he missed his brother a lot and Catherine a woman who had been his earliest playmate along with Thomas.

His father a man who he loved as a son but never completely understood something that he had at least gained new light upon. With him not mentioning that to Aramis the other older musketeer probably reading enough between the lines of what little words he had given on the subject.

As he took a longer sip of the water enjoying the cool taste on his still dry lips. His steed having moved away a little the head still down grazing contently as his blue green eyes focused on his surroundings.

The clean air filling his lungs deep the healing power of the landscape around him helping lift the heavy thoughts which continued to drift.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15 The Haven p2

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongThe Musketeers - Ascension of Athos /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongChapter Eleven The Haven Part 2/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Notes- /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 21px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As he took a longer sip of the water enjoying the cool taste on his still dry lips. His steed having moved away a little the head still down grazing contently as his blue green eyes focused on his surroundings./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"The clean air filling his lungs deep the healing power of the landscape around him helping lift the heavy thoughts which continued to drift. His thoughts drifting to one place and individual./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Milady as he touched the locket taking it off briefly as he opened it a smile managing to materialize and that she had indeed saved his life twice. Something Aramis had been quick enough to point out and that she had essentially saved him from both king and duke. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As he continued to look at the locket his memories know returning to another time and place and his first memories of her. His heart missing a beat even at that thought and that they had indeed always been bound./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"From that first moment he had laid eyes on her and his further understanding now that there meeting innocent though it had been. Had been no accident his thoughts pivoting that she like him had been in the dark to a certain extent./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"His memories folding to the long dead cardinal, before switching back to then and Milady. Her beauty, spirit and heart capturing him from the start, when he had first met her when he had been on business for his father./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"With him being bound to her from that moment on and she had been different from the women before her. Something in the fact she would not tell him of her past only making her more fascinating and it had been love before they had even spoken a word to each other. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Milady keeping her distance that indeed the chasing had been on his part as he smiled at the memory a happy one at that. As his green blue eyes closed memories surging to the first time he had kissed her and held her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"A feeling which never even with the passing of time had changed his memories folding to when she had gone to England, the pain of loss then and the fact he had been responsible for her going./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Plus the fact he had missed his chance then not going with her, his duty as captain ending that before it had even begun. As he now sighed long and deep opening his eyes to again look round his surroundings. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"The arbour a safe enclave as he looked beyond where the ground fell away and the green foliage of trees to what could be seen way on the far horizon civilisation and houses./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Plus what stood clearly out from this far distance a beautiful cathedral that as a musketeer. Had been one of his first places to go with Aramis, Porthos and Treville when he had passed the initial training in flying colours./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As his thoughts gave way to Milady thinking to just over three months ago touching the locket. His gaze swinging to the heirloom which was his the sword which at the moment was struck into the dark fertile soil. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"With the tide which had long lay between them breaking, his yearning for her to much with that night being one neither of them had regretted, their love only finding new depths. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Plus because of there tangled painful yet bonded past. He had for his own reasons maintained a safe distance from her from then on and that he indeed more than anyone knew the danger of getting to close to the flame. The one even now that he yearned for as his gaze buckled. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"His eyes again closing his heart missing a beat and it did not change things that he loved her and was forever bound to her both by heart and soul. Along with the undeniable fact he was again running away from all which meant most to him. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"That she needed him and she had saved his life twice over with it not being that which bothered him. It was the thought he could not shake that if he were to believe Treville's earlier words to him that she was protecting him and herself, along with the child./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As he stood up feeling the compounding and swelling of a thousand emotions as he slipped the ring back on. Lifting the sword finely getting a chance to admire its beauty in the natural day light. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Sheathing it at that moment his horse coming back over to him, as he spoke to himself as much as to his stead:/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"'Time to go back then.' /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"With returning to Pinor not being an option at this moment though to settle the old wounds of the past. He would need to return there for a short time at least. With there being more pressing matters at this moment./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As he flinched slightly the chest wound making his movements less fluent than they should be. The shoulder not helping any with it being the left wrist which was causing the most pain along with the turmoil he felt in his heart and soul./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"His stead waiting patiently for him to make some sort of move, as he carefully put the saddle back on. Then the rains his stead getting impatient pawing the ground as he managed a smile the horse at least managing to take his mind of things./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As he bit his lower lip walking the horse over to the stream filling the water canteen letting the horse drink. With the first shadows starting to fill this clearing and it was now late afternoon. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"One thing whole heartedly certain that defecting was not something he could do no matter how hard he tried that being a musketeer. Was the one thing which had brought him through, Milady coming back into his life then too and what had brought him to this haven then too…. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"….As he mounted the stead with far more agility and determination than when he left the garrison. His handsome features rising navigating the path back to the main thorough fair as he pushed his unruly hair back putting on his musketeers hat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"His stead starting to gather pace as the path became more appealing and it was a long ride back. One he was glad of though with there being a lot to face. From the musketeers, Treville, the King and Queen, the king being a man he was now related to./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"With that in itself being something that had to be discussed without a duke this time round. As he gave his stead the rain the horse breaking into a full canter as he ignored the pain from the wounds./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Instead enjoying the freedom, the feeling of life both around him and beneath him as his thoughts welded to one. Thinking only of Milady and her unborn child and the emotions he had tried to contain for far to long, all which had brought him here to this moment. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As he touched the hilt of the sword slowing the horse down as he now seen way in the far distance the outline of Paris and his one true home. With them all needing him and that it went beyond honour and courage, that it was simply part of him. To fight, love and protect all which meant most to him…../p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"TO BE CONTINUED/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Bangla Sangam MN'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 18px;" /p 


	16. Chapter 16 Headway

The Musketeers - Ascension of Athos

Chapter Thirteen - Headway

Constance/Athos chapter

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

It was almost darkness, his stead slowing as they entered the garrison. With neither the musketeers or Treville being anywhere around. Something he thought would be the case. As he tied his stead, an individual appearing to give the horse water and take the saddle and rains off.

As he nodded to the boy who gave him a smile. With him walking forward towards the stairs toward Treville's office with him getting no further. Someone blocking his path to the flight of stairs.

With it being Constance the surprise on my features showing:

'What are you doing here?'

Her smile playing of his scowl:

'I may ask you the same thing Athos?'

With him not meeting her gaze as she grabbed the left wrist, the covering darkness not covering the blood on the tunic sleeve. As I hear a clear cry of pain to my actions as I beat him to it:

'You'll have a long wait for Treville and the musketeers they are with the king and queen. Plus that wrist need attended to and you've been gone most of the day are you not hungry?'

The statement causing me to hesitate and she has a point as she continues letting go of the left wrist gently:

'Aramis and the queens physician will want to look at those other wound and dressings as well but they can wait for now.

Come Treville and the musketeers were expecting you would return sooner or later.'

This causing me to arch my eyebrow at her as I reply with dead-pan timing and surprise:

'They were?'

Her beautiful features breaking into a full smile:

'You may not know yourself but thankfully your colleagues do and at least you look the better of your travels.'

As I raise my right hand to my brow my rich tone hitting with more humour than necessary:

'Constance I don't need a nurse thank you.'

With her playing along leading me to a multipurpose room just of the main section of the garrison. With there being a table chairs and a bed and fresh food also as she replies on form:

'All I am saying is you look a little more yourself and at least the colour is back on your cheeks.'

As I try my hardest to stifle a grin one which still materialises and from the start d'Artagnan's wife always had a way with words. As I discard the cloak hat and sword rolling my eyes taking the seat as I am given no choice a meal laid before me quickly as I start to eat feeling my appetite has partly returned.

With his focus now no longer on her as she looked for the other thing in this room the bandages and herbal remedies. As she now took the seat across from him waiting on him finishing as he took a long drink of water.

Athos giving her nod the blue green eyes clear and focused and entirely different from the last time she had seen him before he had left the queens quarters. As she looked him square in the eye:

'There that's the most you've eaten in days as well by the way.'

His gaze meeting hers complying to the look he was receiving from her as he lifted the left wrist not commenting either. Rolling up the bloodied sleeve letting her inspect the slit wrist.

The wound deep but still more importantly clean as she took hot water and the herbal remedy that had come from the queen. As she let him bathe the wrist and hand the ring from the queen getting discarded at this moment as well. As she glanced at it there eyes meeting as she smiled leaving the silence as statement enough between them.

With him lifting the wrist out as she dried the wound the pain making him flinch hard as she replied to his thoughts:

'May hurt but it will stop re-infection Athos.'

As she now started to bandage it, taking his right hand onto the bandage to hold it in place as she continued working with accuracy Athos watching her every move the green blue eyes shining with the old light and determination. As he now asks something:

'How is Milady?'

This causing a pleasant smile from the woman across from him:

'Apart from being worried about you she is fine and holding her own with the king why?'

The question getting tailored back at me as I shrug feeling every other wound at the same time:

'No reason.'

With that not being the truth but she was not going to push him on the matter as she instead switched subject:

'You've got a lot to sort out Athos and by the way. Those three friends of yours don't work so well when your not in charge of them and Aramis told me a little more of your past.

That you did not want to be a musketeer in the first place when you came here which is pretty ironic to say the least.'

With her trying to hide a full smile as he glanced her way not replying as she finished the bandage. Pouring a glass of red wine and a half one for herself which surprises me as I slowly take a sip. Savouring the rich taste my blue green eyes falling away from her to look at the sword before returning to her.

Athos missing seeing her move of applying the herbal tonic to his wine as she smiled playing of the look. Aware that his trust and loyalty was still to win back fully her previous move not helping that fact.

Though it was for his own good:

'The musketeers, Treville and the king and queen, along with Milady can wait till tomorrow Athos and those wounds won't heal if you keep pushing yourself to much.'

As I flash an angry glare Constance's way as I down the wine putting the ring back on meaning to leave this room and head to my own apartment. As I rise way to quickly feeling light headed and dizzy. Constance's anxious gaze monitoring him as I realise to late what she has just done as I head for the bed.

Constance quickly coming to support me as I look her in the eye:

'I guess Aramis was behind this I am going to...'

The words coming to an abrupt halt his head hitting the pillow. As she heard the musketeer behind her and it was not d'Atganan but the musketeer Athos had been talking about as he completes the sentence:

'Kill him good that's sounds very Athos like. Though he ain't going to speak to either of us for a week for knocking him out to get some much needed sleep.'

Constance looking at the sleeping form, the handsome features for once peaceful as I reply to Aramis:

'He's hard to figure out at the best of times but I would not like to be going through what he has already been through and it's likely to get worse emotionally before it gets better.'

The lady beside me having wise words much like the queen as I smile:

'Come Constance you did the necessary let's hope it pays of tomorrow.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17 Amends

The Musketeers - Ascension of Athos

Chapter Fourteen - Amends

Chapter shared between Athos, Aramis and d'Artagnan.

Notes-

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

The sounds outside slowly bringing him back from the deep slumber, his blue green eyes remaining firmly shut. As he swallowed slowly tasting the herbal aftertaste of what Constance had used to make sure he got a proper sleep. His now drowsiness the left over impact from the herb as he now opened his eyes the sounds actually loud.

With it being mid morning as he now slowly moved, his body still in recovery mode. His joints less supple than usual as he bit his lower lip the chest wound aching. As he became aware that he was not entirely alone either.

As he sat up on the bed his gaze checking the room seeing the bucket of water not far from him and the clean tunic. With it not being those things which had gained his attention but the young boy who stood some foot in front of him.

With him not having been there long by the looks of it with him knowing who it was. The queens son and Aramis's my clear puzzlement showing the young featured giving him a smile. One he could not help but play off as he now fully sat up groaning with pain the boy giving him a worried look before smiling again.

As something now startled them both the door banging open then shut and its Aramis along with the queens physician. As I remember Constance's words to me as I look again to the boy who moves to his actual fathers side before disappearing out the door.

My eagle eyes watching him go as I speak first:

'Takes after his father Aramis but why is he not with the king? And why was you not d'Artagnan who told Constance about me becoming a musketeer?'

I look to Athos the man I am second in command too the pain from the wounds clear and why the physician is with me. With my colleagues thoughts primarily still with the king ironically and the justifiable question of why I told Constance of his past without her learning it through d'Artagnan. Something I had made the point off and for someone who does not say much.

He can on occasion say plenty when he feels like it this being one of those rare occasions as I make the most of it. Seeing the pain from the physical wounds still showing in the blue green eyes as I reply to at least part of it:

'The queen has kept her son away from the king more or less since what happened to you Athos and it was better coming from me than d'Artagnan to answer your second question.'

Aramis giving an infuriating look following up on his words:

'Now your still mad to what I made Constance do so as you would get a decent rest but for now will you at least let the physician look at your other two serious wounds.'

It is a vast comment one that causes me to at least stifle a grin again finding a reply to my older comrade at arms:

'They are slightly better and if you don't plan to hold me back from seeing the king then I don't mind getting them fixed up at least.'

The words holding there Athos giving the direct look the one that is not worth fighting against at the best of times. With it at least confirming what I see in the now clear green blue eyes of the man I have always looked up to and respected as a brother, with him clearly being on the mend. As I instead hit back of it with comical timing:

'Good but it is not the only thing needing fixed Athos.'

My eyes hitting of the soft hazel pools of my colleagues with a blazing glare Aramis instantly regretting the timing of the comment. As I revert back to silence in response as the physician quietly attends to the wounds.

Something that causes me to bite my lower lip hard as Aramis again stops my still heavy thoughts:

'Alright if you want to do things the hard way will you at least make amends with Porthos and d'Artagnan as you still need someone to watch your back as you still carry way to much luggage my friend.'

The comment harking back to my lost as captain and more recent events and Milady. With that subject being something I still don't want to talk about yet as I toss the comment off Aramis beating me to it though:

'Can we drop the pleasantries Athos your still mad that I get. Yet you are not ready to face your cousin till you deal with us and Treville first.'

As I snap him an angry gaze the physician completing his work the new bandages secure as I slip on the clean tunic finding a reply:

'There is nothing to amend Aramis and how many more are going to meddle in business that's not there's?'

The tone sharp and deep his gaze meeting mine the look leaving no room for argument as I try anyway:

'That depends on you Athos and what little you told me does not go anywhere near answering the look your eyes betray.'

As I flinch hard at Aramis's words gathering the warm cloak and the sword which is my family hair-loom as I hit back with my usual armour of words:

'Are we done we can discuss this further in Treville's company and I still don't need to accept the musketeer's seal.'

With my younger colleague and our one true leader at least giving me a chance to not let him off with his previous words:

'Accepting it might be a heck of a lot easier than you think and put it this way we've been here before and your also bluffing old friend.'

My eye meeting Aramises as I grin despite myself and that he has gaged that my mood has lightened a little since we last seen each other in Treville's office. As he makes the most of it:

'Come you still got a decision to make and at least it will be between friends if we want you back that is.'

The door opening again as d'Artagnan and Porthos enter my eye switching back to Aramis:

'If it means keeping these two in line then you already know my answer.'

This causing me to smile fully Porthos and d'Artagnan missing in the in joke between us as like my fellow colleagues I quicken my pace to catch up with Athos. His walking pace superbly fast considering his wounds as I catch up with him on the stairs.

With him still making it ahead of me as he knocks heavily on Treville's door the blue eyes hitting me with a further glare, the handsome features serious and tense. As Treville opens the door that Athos is about to knock even harder this time round.

The two greeting each other with surprise and like Treville I don't miss that Athos still won't look him fully in the eye. Something that causes me concern the captain feeling the same as he speaks to Athos alone, Porthos and d'Artagnan the last to enter hearing the exchange also:

'So have I to accept you are no longer a musketeer Athos or do you admit it is simply who you are?'

The reply coming equally fast:

'I accept the musketeer's seal if I am still worthy of it and whether I like it or not I can no longer run away from being the Count De Le Fere. My blood line alone ties me to that Treville.'

Treville glanced across his eye switching to the three musketeers behind Athos as he smiled aware there was more than that to the simple comment. As he continued to look into the calm steady gaze of the man who had just spoken letting him follow up on his words:

'I can't face the king alone and I know none of you will let me however part of what I said before still stands. I need to head home for a short time at some point if nothing else to leave the ghosts of the past to rest and I am talking about my father Treville.'

It was a heavy statement, d'Artagnan noting that Athos's blue eyes were downward while talking about his father. With Treville handing him back his musketeer's seal the musketeer looking at it for a long moment not saying anything and that for a moment at least there was something in those blue green eyes implying he may still the captain down.

With there being an uncharacteristic hesitancy in his usually arrogant actions as he now slowly but meaningfully put the seal back in its rightful and only place.

Treville knowing his thoughts also and that of every musketeer in this all important room:

'To answer something of old Athos I knew sooner or later we would get the truth of your past. I did not think it would be so vast or painful and your secretiveness is something I can clearly understand no matter what you think. Plus the other half of your past is something you were not even aware of or Milady either.

Yet you are still deeply troubled by it and we are here as your friends but you still do need to talk about it.

Also you are right as I know the king is your next port of call and we are all going with you and the queen will be with him.'

With Treville now throwing in a further comment:

'Off all the musketeer's under me Athos you more than any other is more than worthy of the musketeer's seal and my hunch when you lost your captaincy still remains.

As you are every bit the man I thought you were then when I first met you all those years ago do you understand musketeer?'

It was a comment of truth Athos at least managing his sarcastic humour his handsome features nevertheless showing the deep vulnerability which is usually hidden:

'Treville I am a musketeer no more or less and don't push your luck.'

Aramis like d'Artagnan and Porthos trying to hide his smile the Athos of old definitely back with some added zeal along with it as he adds to the comment:

'It was still wrong of the queen to keep her son from the king even if he is not his father, the boy misses him unless my instincts are completely wrong.'

The words flooring everyone bar Treville as Aramis gave Athos a stunned glance his friend looking him directly in the eye. The look verifying that there reinstated leaders heart and soul was as ever in the right place and completely trying to take himself out the equation while at it.

As I reply aware Treville and every other musketeer in this room is aware off:

'Honourable and truthful words Athos and what of Milady's child are you going to allow your cousin to bring him up as his own? Secondly by maintaining your position as count it keeps the ring the queen gave you purpose and you are again deliberately putting yourself in danger from your cousin the king.

Not that it worries any of us but we want you to live long enough to see your child born Athos.'

The words hitting with there full weight as I look to my oldest friend here Aramis being able to read my every thought a little to easily as I reply:

'He is my cousin by blood Milady also can't protect me from him and though he almost succeeded I do believe the queen has put him in his place. He also loves her and his son to much to do me or any of you harm again.

I also can't answer your first question Aramis as it is in Milady's hands and I will respect her wishes whatever her decision. Plus if there are to be amends it is with the king only Aramis but in that respect.

It must come from us both as he is my relative and cousin. One I furthermore can't ignore or shun and apparently it's my inheritance one I plan to pass on in a better way than my father did.'

The tone cutting with a profound sadness and slightly uncharacteristic again with the blue green eyes only looking to the hair loom which is his. The handsome feature semi hidden with Treville catching my own eye and that as Athos's second in command and friend. I am aware of the weight he now shoulders and like long ago.

He has again got the weight of the world on his shoulders with us at least this time having some idea of what's going on behind those soulful blue green eyes. As I try not very well to lighten the mood and the underlying fact something d'Artagnan like myself has quickly picked up on.

That our colleagues brooding nature is again getting the better of him and that though strong his vulnerability is like the wounds more clear to see at this moment as I try to humour him:

'To the king then and let's hope his mood is somewhat brighter than yours Athos.'

This causing a partly confused started look from the wounded musketeer as d'Artagnan follows up my comment defending me against Athos while at it:

'Aramis has a point Athos and your still recovering from those wounds and we all know you well enough that out with what you told Aramis. Your not going to say anymore about your past without a push in the right direction.'

My anger flaring up in my eyes again as I look from my youngest comrade to the oldest with Treville and Porthos also being in agreement as I ignore all. Doing the only thing I can when pushed against my will taking the helm without meaning to:

'Are we taking your son along with us Aramis I gather he is with Constance and I will talk no more on these matters till I speak to the king and maybe if I feel like it Milady.'

d'Artagnan noting the change in the eyes the handsome features returning to unreadable but pained. With Porthos who stood nearest him along with Treville at the table and Aramis furthest from him seeing the emotions the musketeer was trying his best to control.

As he thought of Constance's words to him last night that it was the emotional cost that was going to do more damage than any physical wound. As Aramis looked his way calling on his skills to get the musketeer to talk even if that was furthest from Athos's mind it was never the less pivotal that the ground Aramis had already built was maintained and built upon.

There only true leaders trust and loyalty still being innately fragile with it not needing much from any of them to loose. The little ground they have made up and that Athos now wanted to go to the lions den to the king. Something they all knew he was not as ready to face as he was trying to make out.

As I come forward passing Porthos who whispers something in the passing:

'Go easy on him d'Artagnan he is likely to defy all of us if given half the chance and he won't come back to the musketeer's or Paris if that happens.'

The comment giving away how much Athos meant to us all as I nod Athos thankfully not having heard talking only to Treville. As I give Aramis a silent nod Athos turning my way my eyes seeing the locket at his neck and it's deeper significance to him.

As I touch the shoulder speaking my mind:

'Athos you are trying to pick a fight though you are saying otherwise and don't underestimate the king.

By staying here you are deliberately attempting to make things awkward for him but your reasons are justified enough. One no man would stand in your way from and that she Indeed loves you.'

The last comment surprising him from d'Artagnan as I find my voice and something of my old self:

'Like you do for Constance yes but right now I would rather return the boy to his father d'Artagnan.'

My words completely closing the subject d'Artagnan not completely letting me off the hook:

'I think Aramis would agree with me that there is a deeper reason to why you want to return the future king to his father.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18 Checkmate

The Musketeers - Ascension of Athos

Chapter Fifteen - Checkmate

Notes- sorry still rough but fixed what meant to fix last time

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

Porthos stood nearest the back, d'Artagnan and Aramis a little further forward with Athos at the table furthest from him along with the king. With the meeting proving everything he thought it would be.

The heated exchange continuing and unlike the last time Athos was here but Milady was evidently missing. With it by the looks of it being only Milady who could calm out leader down at this moment.

As I now see d'Artagnan sending me a meaningful look as I shake my head knowing there is no use in even trying to butt in. With Athos and the king as at least squaring things up and proving while at it why they are actually related to each other.

My eye now switching to the very silent Aramis and the other figure in the room being Treville who was having the thankless task of more or less playing peace keeper in this unfolding argument.

As I try to keep my mouth firmly shut and that it is indeed Athos's fight and no one else's with him. Characteristically forgetting that he has another four comrades in this room who are all on his side and maybe even more to his surprise know exactly how he feels.

With my own temper finely deciding enough is enough as I move forward pounding my fist on the table. That alone drawing all there attention as I touch our leaders shoulder:

'Enough Athos you did a good deed by bringing his son back but like everyone here I am not going to watch you self destruct in front of the king.

Plus well seen your related should have actually figured it out long ago and it's not the king you need to talk to if you get my meaning.'

The words causing pause all round the man across from me most of all as I look to my new found cousin Athos failing to again look me in the eye. As I see once more the clear pain alone that I have been the cause of as someone else now enters and it's my wife. With her speaking to the musketeer who has broke the argument:

'Thank you on your much needed intervention Porthos and I agree your at least proving why you are both related maybe a little to well.'

Aramis seen the change in mood with the queen entering as his comrade now answered with his usual sarcasm:

'Dually noted and perhaps you might listen to your queen your majesty.'

The sarcasm not hitting with its intended humour as he glimpsed the look both the queen and Porthos who still stood near the table were sending him, as he now voiced his own opinion:

'Calm my friend and your forgetting how much the duke played in this and if you don't believe me think about Rochefort and how much damage he did.'

My blue green eyes flaring the king, Treville and Aramis not missing my anger as I flip the coin:

'Where is Milady cousin?'

This causing the queen to take the Kings hand as she now took things into her own hands:

'Milady may still be playing you Athos for her own needs though I for once think not but there is one piece of information. That the king has been aware of but no one else it was also what I meant by I could overthrow him and what has kept us bound over these last days.

For I am once more with child Athos and this time it is indeed the Kings child.'

I glare my eye switching to Aramis seeing him flinch at the words and she indeed speaks truth as I look only to the king. My sarcasm something at this moment I am clearly hiding behind finding its uses:

'Wonderful just when I thought things could not get anymore complex.'

As I look my cousin in the eye almost feeling half sorry for him as I ditch the sarcasm:

'I have matters to discuss with Milady and you equally have still to rectify matters with the women beside you.

However on another matter though I accept my reinstatement as a musketeer it comes with a clause that you give me jurisdiction as the Count De Le Fere along with being a musketeer.'

The king looked hard at the musketeer and what shone there the gaze telling him all he needed to know, the queen realising his hand the touch leaving only yearning. As I smile at last finding common ground with the man across from me:

'Then you do accept your inheritance and your family Athos?'

I glance finding Treville and three musketeers also waiting impatiently to my response, as I shrug feeling the pain from the wounds as I reply blanking the question:

'Many years ago when I became a musketeer for the first time we visited Amiens Cathedral the area also brings you vast commodity your majesty.

It would also make an ideal military base for you allowing the administration to grow your majesty.'

Aramis looked to Athos with him like the queen equally adding greater surprise and more than enough emotion to this meeting. The queens words already being enough Athos taking it to a whole new level and at the same time taking the focus back of him.

With the king and Treville already heavily in agreement to the new re-instated musketeer. His short time as captain giving him good grounding on his ideas though he was no captain the king and Treville knowing that to.

Athos also looking outside the box for an alternate way of giving the king what he wants and what this strong vulnerable musketeer can't hide. d'Artagnan aware of it to that there is another reason to why he has mentioned the cathedral.

My own thoughts kicking in making some sort of connection that he must have been near there the time he had been gone from us yesterday. Plus we are unlikely to ever get told anyway my thought interconnecting.

To when he had been healing from that almost lethal shoulder wound I had given him on our first ever meeting and to when he had walked away from our captain, Porthos and myself when Treville had first almost forcefully fully offered him his place as a musketeer.

Taking Porthos's stead when he wad been without one of his own. With him a few days later knowing the route to that cathedral a little to well something I had not picked up on then but do know these years later.

My thoughts changing division again and that Athos was delaying speaking to Milady, something that coming here first gave him the easy excuse. As my thoughts trail the king aware there is a clause in the words as he speaks formally:

'That is valuable construction Athos and something better than any council could give in the way of wise ideas.

However I sense there is a drawback in there somewhere and like your musketeers and my wife I can't let you leave Paris though you may have other idea's on that front and that your not about to forgive me anytime soon which is more than understandable.'

As I sigh looking to my cousin the king and those comrades and friends around me as I reply:

'I think you already know my answer to the latter part of your statement and there is no catch as such. I only want the best for your family your majesty and I would help over see it.

Yet I have personnel matters at Pinor and though I know none of you approve I do want to return there but I have no guarantee of when I will return either.'

Treville glanced between the king, the man who had just spoken, the queen and the three concerned musketeers behind Athos. The words the ones he had been dreading and felt certain had been more than likely to come at some point and that he was still in his own way trying to still run away from his past and Milady.

By ironically going the only place he can as I don't let him off:

'The Queens words change things Athos and as your captain and superior you are granted one weeks leave to get your head and heart together.

You can take it whenever you like but your own words make it impossible to take any longer and there is something else behind you not wanting to stay here either.'

Aramis now beating the king to the reply to that one:

'You are still letting your feelings for Milady cloud your judgement Athos and I guess having you come back as a musketeer was never going to work given the circumstances.'

The fire sparking of the handsome still white features of there leader with him getting no chance to respond. Queen Anne again picking her moment perfectly:

'I do have an understated ultimatum the ring gives Athos power as the count but as my head guard it also gives him jurisdiction.

Both as a musketeer and count without leaving Paris and give council when necessary for your leadership skills are invaluable on that field Athos but the decision is yours.

Plus Treville is right going back to Pinor will only do you more harm in the long run musketeer.'

My blue green eyes flare my rebellious spark feeding off the words and the underlying fact they are both right. Aramis as well as I grudgingly offer my hand to a man a few days before had almost succeeded in my death.

As I grant him a full smile:

'At least you have come to your senses perhaps a little late and I do this for your queen and son only along with the queens unborn child but I still can't guarantee you I will stay.

There is to much water under the bridge and I can't make peace with myself till I return to Pinor.'

The king seeming to read his thoughts:

'Due to what your father kept from you I can well understand and Milady but you know your place is here though I stated otherwise due to my own selfish reasons.'

Our gaze meeting out earlier quarrel for now forgotten and I still am in no mood for forgiving him as I speak my intentions:

'For now I will return to my duty as musketeer but it is only in an evolved level and apparently I can't run away from my bloodline your majesty.'

As my thoughts spark touching the locket and what I have delayed for way to long the discussion I need to have with my ex wife one which may make or break every current choice.

With like the king finding added responsibility one that is bound to Milady and there will be no plain sailing. That she is as likely to fight me as I am her and the decision is really hers to make, one that does not fill me with much faith though I would give my life for her...

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19 Ascension

**The Musketeers - Ascension of Athos**

 **Chapter Sixteen - Ascension**

Notes

Athos story along with the regulars being - Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan, M D Treville, Milady De Winter, Constance Bonacieux, King Loius, Queen Anne and the duke

The image vanishes the years tumble away and this room though understated is back in the formal state my father once held it in. Although it is for an altogether different use these days.

Commoner and noble using it only as a meeting place on the road, one that lay only one days ride away from Paris. With my time here being put to good use with the man I had handed this land over too knowing the further predicament and the irony. He too had known my birthright my father at least sharing it with someone…

As my head snaps up a clear famine voice reaching out only it is not in my memories this time, that it is indeed Milady:

"Ten days you have been gone from your true home Athos and it was only meant to be for seven.

Secondly you simply left your friends and all those that mean most to you in the lurch and as I have not seen you. Then may I repeat your last words to me that you too are being consistent at least."

Our gaze levelling my eye not holding as she continues with her standing only at the door, the sunlight capturing her beauty and venom in equal measures:

'Whatever answer you are looking for it is no longer within these walls Athos.'

As I choose not answer on that front:

'You look well Milady and was it the king or the musketeers who sent you?'

With this giving the smile which always sends my heart racing as she replies still making no further move forward:

'None of the above but equally all of the above for your over due home and Treville is getting anxious, let alone your cousin.'

As I manage a smile voicing one of the things which I know she won't fully answer:

'You would not be expecting the queen to send your plans into disarray.'

The glint in the eye changing to pure fire Milady knowing me to well:

'There was no point in trying to stop you from coming here and you know as well as I whose child I really carry.'

With her quickly cutting the distance between us with her slowly and meaningfully bringing my own hand to just below the naval:

'Now deny what your own heart and soul is telling you Athos and over and above I saved your life twice yet you still fight the truth?'

As I now equally withdraw my hand twisting free as I reply feeling the pain from the wounds while at it:

'We have played this card to many times Milady and love though it binds us is not enough for even now it may equally still be the kings child.'

The words fall heavily the blue green eyes illuminating the deeper soul and in all respects I cannot blame him as I fight back justifiably:

'Then you would let your cousin have rights to your own flesh and blood Athos?'

Our gaze meets almost tenderly as I take the easy way out the conversation:

'What really brings you here, our shared paths within these very walls or your duty to the king and your unborn child?'

The question hitting with the cold ruthlessness that is as much part of him as anything else as I reply hitting the core of the argument:

'There was no reason to hold you back from returning to the home you grew up in.

For like everyone else your colleagues, Treville, the Queen and even the King we are aware it is only here you would find your ascension Athos.'

As my gaze folds no longer looking Milady in the eye as she continues reading my heart and soul in only the way she can:

'Your fathers reasons were wise though you still find it hard to forgive him hence your return here.

Yet like the musketeers I seen why becoming a musketeer meant everything to you and it let you become the man I knew you always were Athos.

So the question is will you return to Paris to fulfil your duty to king and country or will you continue to hide in your past?'

There was no answer nor did she expect one the eyes lifting for only a moment to meet hers before again falling. As she reached out touching the defined jawline and stubble.

Answering the question she could see in the brief moment his eyes had met hers and that he was still fighting her in every way:

'You were always meant for a greater purpose Athos one neither Musketeer or king is sent to deny you from. They all need your leadership skills and you have already stated something the king would find useful.

Nor will I lie to you that there is still the equal chance this is the kings child but like me for it was what brought you back to me that this child is yours and Paris is your one true place.

Whether as Count or Musketeer or both and deep down you know the truth of my words musketeer.'

It was one of the few times she had addressed him as a musketeer her hand gently falling from where it had been. The beautiful eyes remaining focused on his as he gave in. At last giving into what flowed freely between them as he drew her close.

Love again entwining itself as he lost himself in that gaze before gently kissing her, the moment lasting far longer than intended as she slowly withdrew as she smiled, playing of the fragility that shone deep within the blue green pools:

'The old cardinal played all of us Athos yet he knew your strengths probably better than any other. The queen has no intention on letting the king of lightly nor do I.

Yet you somehow managed to give the king a way for France to prosper and as his cousin it gives you the right to follow through on your proposition to him.'

As I now lift my hand gently placing it on her lips touching the locket at the same time:

'Milady you answer the question with your own words is that not enough?'

d'Artagnan turned from his duties the garrison a hive of activity in the morning sunshine as he seen the two figures on horseback arriving, his eye now switching from Porthos who had seen them first to Aramis and Treville who stood a little above him.

Aramis now switching his gaze to Treville seeing the look in the captains eye the captain now coming down the steps to great Milady and Athos. Aramis noting the sword, cloak and ring all still in place.

As his eye met that of his leader, Athos sending him a nod along with d'Artagnan and Porthos. None of us missing the fact that again we had let him go of his own accord Treville letting him take that weeks leave.

Something that he had extended Milady being the one coming to Treville when he had not returned as I glance to our leader Milady already heading to the palace and more than likely the queen and king.

Athos speaking only to Treville as I hear d'artagnan speak our every thought:

'You have come to a decision then on your future then and should I address you as count or musketeer Athos?'

This causing a wide smile the handsome features showing less of the darkness which had shone there way to long. The reply nothing short off typical from him:

'Count while only on certain duties and musketeer at all other times and you did not think to be rid of me so easily d'Artagnan?'

The younger mans features relaxing a little under the amused gaze Porthos not missing that it is indeed the Athos we all know and recognise speaking maybe with added valour.

Porthos not letting him of with it though:

'You might be the kings cousin but as long as Treville and we three are here you still have us to answer to Athos.'

With this causing Athos to draw that hair loom taunting Porthos into a fight while at it. As I role my eyes seeing the pain hidden there as well and that he still has much to cover with both the king and Milady.

All which matter none at this moment, his wounds having healed enough for him to cause damage as both Treville and d'artagnan look on in amusement. As I remember long ago as Porthos reads my thoughts standing aside.

Athos liking the odds even more as I look to the blade in his hands one fit only for the nobility which has always been so much part of him. As I draw my own sword finding my dagger while at it.

As I glance to the strong blue green eyes and the warmth hidden there the fight in them beyond measure. Showing the stature and character which shone through and that his loyalty and trust had been restored.

Much of that coming from Milady herself and that he now understood why it had been important that he return to Pinor. The blue green eyes having returned to their almost normal volatile but fragile state and one that he could see Treville approved off.

With the moves coming thick and fast and his sword skills had evidently improved while out of practise. As I return the gratitude:

'So you changed your mind then and you will take both the king and Treville up on there offers and Paris won't loose its finest swordsmen either.

Though d'Artagnan might almost outdo you these days Athos?'

The worst intended only in foreplay as I forget something of old that he is more than dangerous when the mood takes them. As I now dodge a near classic move d'Artagnan noting the meanness of the actions.

As he draws his blade, Porthos doing the same stopping our own blades in mid air, the young musketeer looking only to Athos as he speaks:

'Enough gallantry Athos, what about all for one and one for all and your rightful place as our leader?'

It is an open ended question the morning sunlight shimmering of the blades as my eye swings between d'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis. sheathing the sword while at it:

'One day you will stand in Treville's place d'Artagnan and to answer your question there is only three musketeers able to advocate you properly for such a post.

I am one of them unfortunately even though my bloodline as count ties me to other duties to do you understand?'

Aramis looked to Athos the authoritative tone normal the words unusual in the fact he is not normally one for looking that far ahead. That Porthos was more likely to come out with that sort of later, comment as I reply butting into the conversation:

'Your bad enough at times as a musketeer Athos and maybe the king and queen better think twice of keeping you as count with that attitude old friend but nice to see you have returned to form at least.'

My glance falling to Aramis going from deadly serious to a grin as they sheath there swords also as I take the lead:

'There is a much business to attend to some of personal but when it comes to the king I may be better of all your opinions at least.'

His touch coming to the locket, the ring from the queen also and by the three musketeers responses none of them were likely to put all which had happened behind them in a hurry.

With him owing his life to these three friends among others as I touch the sword feeling the warm sun above. The sounds of life around me my three comrades waiting on a further word from me.

My thoughts falling briefly to Milady the women I love and the unborn child the vast responsibility now shared to some degree. As I sigh without meaning to Aramis following through on it touching my shoulder:

'Come old friend things can't be that bad and at least we have a further subject in common.'

As I stifle a grin interpreting the pain he can only now be feeling:

'Our queen dealt you a cruel blow and it only helps heal things between her and the king.

Though I don't doubt she loves you Aramis and your son alone will still someday be king. As long, as we four musketeers are alive to let him fulfil it.'

HERE ENDITH THE STORY?


End file.
